Ten Dean's journal part 4
by Gett
Summary: Takes place approximately one month after my last instalment of Dean's journal part 3 Silence. Story outline: Dean is effected by a witches potion that returns him to the age of ten.
1. Chapter 1 Bowl

Setting : Takes place approximately one month after my last instalment of Dean's journal part 3 Silence.

Story outline: Dean is effected by a witches potion that returns him to the age of ten.

Warnings: The usual Wincest and swearing. Added dose of brotherly smoop.

Disclaimers: I don't own any Supernatural characters and make no money from this story. Any place names are used for reference only.

Authors note: References to other parts of Dean's journal in this story.

Ten- Deans Journal Part 4

Chapter 1 Bowl

"Oh! Crap that stinks" exclaimed Dean as he threw another chalice of coloured liquid on the fire and watched it sizzle and the smoke turned a brief green before disappearing up the chimney.  
>"Just be careful Dean we have no idea what any of this stuff is for."<br>"I read you little brother, being_ very_ careful."  
>Dean and Sam were in an old house burning items from a witch's altar they had finally located. They had been tracking this witch for a week but she always seemed one step ahead of them moving her altar and spell books around. But Dean had noticed her in this area twice during the hunt and tracked this derelict house down. Dean lifted a thin earthenware bowl up gently with his gloved hands. The light blue liquid in it changed to yellow as it swirled on being moved from the altar. Dean looked down to see pieces of glass and mirror in the bowl and the liquid change to purple then green as he neared the fireplace.<br>"Hey Sammy this one's changing colour and has bits of broken mirror in it."  
>"Just be careful Dean." Sam said as he continued to throw spell books into the fire.<p>

Dean took another step the liquid splashing towards the rim and he edged his hands closer to the rim. Suddenly a thick very fast cloud broke from the surface and hit Dean in the face making him cough before he took one more step and dumped the bowl and liquid into the flames where it wooshed away in a purple flame. Dean bent at the waist and coughed hard before standing back upright. Sam moved quickly to his side.  
>"You okay babe?"<br>"Yeah. That crap just stank is all."  
>"Watch yourself hubby."<br>"Sure thing sweetheart." Dean laughed.

Dean scraped the remainder of the items into the fire and Sam threw the last book in. They sat together and waited until the flames died down to almost nothing then used a thick coating of salt to smother the fire out and left the way they came in. Sam drove the Impala back to the motel with Dean leaning against him relaxing into his brother's warmth. Dean and Sam had been married in a ceremony in California a month previously then had eight day's on their honeymoon. They had done three hunts between then and now getting time to stop at their tattoo artists and add their wedding date to their tattoos on their left forearms. Dean's hands began to wander as they drove eventually finding the hardness in Sam's jeans.  
>"Oh Sammy's all hard after a hunt." Dean laughed teasingly as he dragged his fingers softly over Sam's bulge.<br>"I'm not hard after the _hunt_ Dean."  
>"So you're hard cause you're driving our baby?"<br>"No De. I'm hard because my sexy husband is leaning up against me rubbing his fantastic fingers over me."  
>"Now that there will get you somewhere little brother."<p>

Sam pulled into the parking lot in front of their motel room. He cut off the engine and turned to Dean to capture his mouth moving a hand straight down to Dean's lap and feeling the hardness there with a gasp.  
>"Talking about hard De." Sam's voice was hushed and sounded sexy.<br>"Oh yeah." Dean sighed into Sam's mouth glad it was two in the morning and no one else was around.  
>Sam's hand slipped up under his shirt then down into his jeans with practiced ease and felt Dean's semi hard dick free in his jeans.<br>"God De! Commando."  
>"Just for you baby."<br>Sam pulled his hand out and grabbed hold of Dean's shirt.  
>"Let's go inside babe." Sam pulled Dean out of the driver's side and locked the door behind him.<p>

Just as they entered the room Sam's phone rang and he was about to turn it off when he saw Bobby's name on the screen.  
>"I'd better take this Dean its Bobby."<br>"That's okay. I'll have a shower."  
>Sam pressed the button and spoke into the phone.<br>"Hey Bobby. How's it going?"  
>"Not too bad. How are you two going?"<br>"Great Bobby. What can we do for you?"

Dean had pulled his shirts off and tugged his boots off and was standing in the doorway to the bathroom with his hand on the button of his jeans. Sam licked his lips just seeing Dean's perfect bare chest and abs on show for him.  
>"Sorry it's so late or should I say early but I knew you would still be up and I need some information from your dad's journal if you have a mind to look it up."<br>"Oh Okay. What about?"  
>Sam watched biting his lower lip as Dean slowly unzipped his jeans and his erection sprung free hitting his belly.<br>"A hunt your Daddy did in East Vermont. I think your other half was with him but I wouldn't be sure. It was back when you were small."  
>Dean had put his hands in his back pockets and slid his pants down his hips showing off his hardness as he thrust his hips forward. Sam let out a strangled groan.<br>"Sam you there? Sam?"  
>Sam took an involuntary step forward before remembering he was on the phone and Dean laughed and went into the bathroom leaving the door open behind him.<br>"Sorry Bobby, what?"

By the time Sam had finished finding what Bobby needed; Dean was sitting up on the bed watching TV with just a towel around his hips. He was happy they had a king sized bed that night, he felt like they were going to need it. He went over to Dean and bent down and rubbed his fingers over Dean's hard chest while Dean combed a hand through Sam's hair.  
>"What are you doing mister?" Sam said softly.<br>"I'm waiting for my husband. So watch out. He gets real jealous if I talk to fantastic looking guys."  
>Sam felt a thrill as he always did when Dean called him his husband.<br>"Fantastic looking guys hey?"  
>"Hell yes! He would freak if he saw you."<p>

Dean's hand ran down Sam's face. Sam leaned forward and kissed into Dean's mouth his breathing getting faster as Dean deepened the kiss and ate his mouth up.  
>"Sammy go grab a shower wash the smoke off. You smell like a chimney and I want you clean babe."<br>"Okay be right back."  
>"I'm waiting."<br>Sam knew it wouldn't be a long shower. When he was in the shower he saw Dean had drawn a pentagram in a circle on the glass door in soap. Sam laughed at the gesture. Protection in the shower. God he loved his brother.

When he got back to bed Dean was lying with the covers up and his eyes closed. Sam kissed him softly on the lips and Dean kissed back wet and sloppy obviously lying in wait for him. Sam laughed as Dean kissed his face.  
>"I'm still hard for you baby." Dean teased into Sam's ear.<br>Sam felt his way down the covers until he found a long hard length he recognized well. "Ah feels so good even through the covers."  
>Sam lay down over Dean with the covers still on pushing his erection against Dean's. He kissed into Dean's mouth like he had wanted to all night starting off slow and smouldering getting faster and wetter pushing against Dean under the blankets until Dean was panting up into his mouth wanting more. Sam rose and flipped the covers off revealing Dean in all his glory, dick tight and hot standing to attention. Sam gasped at the beauty of his brother he had all to himself and climbed back on top of him as Dean reached up for him.<p>

Sam let his legs fall either side of Dean's hard body as Dean's hands caressed his skin feeling the dips and curves of Sam's muscular back.  
>"Love you husband" murmured Sam in Dean's ear softly.<br>"Love you too husband." Dean breathed out as Sam pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.  
>Dean moaned as Sam's tongue delved deep into his mouth tongues clashing as they pushed into each other's mouths. Dean's hands moved to Sam's bottom and pushed it down into his groin as he ground up. They were soon achingly hard and Dean pulled back panting slightly.<br>"Sammy?"  
>"Yeah De." Sam was busy attacking Dean's strong neck.<br>"Licks baby?"  
>"Oh yeah babe, if you want."<br>"Want it."  
>Sam pulled back from Dean knowing what was coming. They had developed their own 'love code' in the last few weeks where all they need was a word to convey what they wanted. Sam was normally the one to call 'licks' as he loved pressing licks and kisses all over Dean's body. But tonight it was Dean's turn and he flipped him over easily on the king bed so Sam was relaxing on his front. Dean went to work kissing licking and laying soft bites all over Sam's back including licking into his body and kissing down his clean strong legs. Dean loved licking over Sam's deep cut muscles of his back making him shiver and groan. Dean knew every part of Sam and the best parts to stay on to get him to squirm under him. For some reason Dean wanted to give Sam lots of attention tonight. This wasn't about having sex. It was making love.<p>

When Dean flipped Sam over Dean kissed him deep then set to work kissing his body. Sam grasped Dean's hips and flipped him round so he could kiss and lick at him at the same time. Sam groaned as he found the back of Dean's legs and sucked the flesh there while running a hand over his firm ass.  
>"Sammy's noisy tonight aren't you baby?"<br>"I can't help it babe. I want you so much. No matter how often we do it I still want it more."  
>"Well I know how to make you lose your voice".<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"Oh yeah."<br>Dean moved so that his stomach was over Sam's mouth and his mouth was over Sam's stomach.  
>"<em>Oh fuck De"<em>

Sam's mouth went straight to Dean's stomach licking biting and sucking. Dean worked Sam's stomach with quick light licks making Sam moan and groan and occasionally let out a _"Dean"_ into Dean's well-muscled stomach.  
>"<em>OhfuckDe<em>." Sam mumbled around the head of Dean's dick almost chewing on as Dean gave him more pleasure.  
>Dean built the pleasure slowly occasionally running Sam's dick down his throat and making Sam groan hard. Sam was soon pumping into Dean's mouth as he came hard pleasure making his toes curl and shout Dean's name so loudly Dean was sure the neighbours would know him. Sam finished Dean off quickly with his mouth enjoying the way they could get each other going and over the edge with such love and passion.<p>

Dean lay on Sam for a time then rolled off and pulled Sam on top of him. Dean pulled Sam's left forearm to his lips and kissed and licked the tattoo until the skin was red then washed it softly. Sam took Dean's left arm and did the same the tattoos meaning so much to the brothers now. True symbols of brotherly love and more with the date of their marriage underneath the Latin words "Pariter Foreveri". Their rings together now on their left hands clicked together but they were so used to it they barely noticed. Dean pulled Sam back to his chest and they lay together for a time comfortable and happy. Eventually Dean got up to brush his teeth for sleep and use the toilet. When he came out Sam was dressed in boxes and T shirt. While Sam used the bathroom Dean slipped on boxers and lay in bed waiting for Sam.

Sam slipped in next to Dean and Dean pulled Sam to his chest as he lay on his side. Sam pushed his face into Dean's chest as he often did and rubbing like he was a cat. Dean hugged Sam tight with his arms happy to be with his favourite person.  
>"De, I know this is sloppy and you'll tease me for being a big girl but I love you so much you know that?"<br>"You should know by now Sammy that I won't tease you for that. I feel the same way."  
>Dean tangled his legs in Sam's taking a big breath in as Sam stretched up and kissed Dean on the nose. Dean kissed Sam's forehead before kissing his mouth in a slow breath stealing moment as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair.<br>"Don't you ever leave me husband because I don't know what I would do without you."  
>"Same here husband same here."<br>"I guess we're stuck with each other."  
>"Aint we lucky?"<p>

Dean took Sam's left hand with his and interlocked their fingers letting the rings clink softly. Sam laughed softly at Dean's quick reply that made him feel very lucky indeed. So did Dean's next kiss that smouldered with passion and love.  
>"Pariter Foreveri Sammy."<br>"Pariter Foreveri De."  
>Sam laid his head on Dean's chest feeling all was right with the world.<p>

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Ten

Warnings and disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 2 Ten

Dean woke up later that morning confused to his location._ Motel room he got but which one? And what the hell was the heavy weight on him?_ He pulled back the covers to find an arm around him pining him to the bed and was even more confused. It didn't look like his dads arm and he hadn't sleep in the same bed as his dad for years. He used both his arms to push the arm off him and the owner moaned in his sleep at the disturbance. Dean slipped out of the bed fast almost overbalancing and falling down as his boxers fell down his legs to the floor. He pulled them up hurriedly glancing back to the bed to see a guy in his mid-twenty's waking slowly looking around and feeling the bed next to him where he had just been.

He took some hurried steps back sure he should be freaked out that he was in bed with a guy he didn't know and found a watch slipping off his wrist. He caught the watch out of instinct and laid it down on the floor just as a ring also fell down his fingers. He laid it down with the watch. Dean held his boxers up by the band having no idea why this was all he had on and why they were suddenly so big. _Hadn't he put a least a T Shirt on before he went to bed?_ Dean's musings were interrupted by the guy on the bed looking over at him with puzzled eyes. Dean took another step back and he hit the wall.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Dean." Dean's voice was very quiet in the silent room.  
>"Dean?" Dean nodded.<br>"What's going on?"

Sam eyes were huge and his voice small as he looked at the rail thin kid staring back at him. He looked exactly like the few pictures he had of Dean when he was small. Wide vivid green eyes, light freckles, plump lips and his hair stuck up in blond spikes. '_Good question' _thought Dean but shrugged his shoulders. Sam spoke to him as he got up.  
>"Do you know who I am?"<br>Dean shook his head.  
>"I'm Sam. I'm your brother."<br>Dean looked surprised and tried to back up another step only to find he was still against the wall.  
>"How do you know I'm your brother?"<br>Sam was momentarily put off by Dean's high light voice.  
>"You're wearing an amulet I gave you for Christmas one year."<br>Dean looked down at his chest and sure enough it was there hanging down on his lower stomach.  
>"Do you know what happened?"<p>

Sam came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean shook his head. Somehow he trusted this guy but was a little wary that he also just had boxers on. His eyes looked right but it never hurt to be careful.  
>"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna find out what happened." Sam said softly.<br>Dean nodded his head indicating he would like to know too.  
>"What's the last thing you remember?"<br>Dean thought hard and spoke in a barley there whisper.  
>"Going to bed with Sam so dad must have been there."<br>"Do you remember when or where?" Sam mind was whirring.  
>He wanted Dean back. His <em>husband<em> Dean. He took a deep breath to stay in control.  
>"No," even softer.<br>"Do you know how old you are?"  
>Dean thought for a moment. "Ten. I think."<p>

Sam sighed and looked at the scared looking skinny boy. Sam came to the conclusion Dean must have been hit with one of the witches spells the previous night when they had been cleaning up. Damn. What was he going to do with a ten year old ? He had no idea what to do with a kid. That was Dean's department. Except Dean _was_ the kid.  
>"Well I'd better give Bobby a ring so he can help me sort this out."<br>Sam went to his bag scratching the back of his head and pulled out a shirt and jeans and slipped them on. He picked up his phone and felt a pair of eyes boring into him. Dean was standing there one hand holding his pants up the other trying to cover his bare chest.

Sam crossed to Dean's bag and dug to the bottom pulling out an old AC/DC T shirt that Dean had worn as a teenager and never thrown out. It was the smallest thing Dean had. He grabbed a safety pin out of the first aid box and crossed to Dean slowly with his hands out trying to show he wasn't going to hurt him. Dean stood still somehow trusting Sam to be who he said he was and let Sam pin the boxers so they didn't fall down and pull the T shirt over his head. Sam told Dean to jump back in bed so he could stay warm and went out to phone Bobby.

When Sam came back in Dean was sitting against the bed head with a blanket around his shoulders playing with the amulet between his fingers. Sam saw what he was doing at once  
>"Don't do that." It came out a little harsh and Sam saw Dean flinch and his eyes look down.<br>"Sorry Dean it's okay."  
>Sam crossed to the bed and saw the ring and watch on the floor. He picked them up and sat on the bed facing his now younger brother.<br>"Sorry Dean I just don't want you to lose that- it's special to you. Well you when you're older anyway. Here let me fix it for you."

Sam kept his voice low and soothing so he didn't frighten the boy and slipped the amulet off Dean's neck undoing the knot and placing the ring on the string.  
>"You mind looking after this? It's pretty special too." Dean nodded and Sam shortened the string with a slip knot and slipped it back around his neck sitting almost where bigger Dean wore it.<p>

Sam put a hand softly on Dean's thin shoulder. How this skinny boy would grow up to be the man Sam knew and loved he would never know. Dean was watching him warily even though he had allowed the contact.  
>"I'm sorry Dean I just haven't had to deal with kids before. Anyway last night or earlier this morning we, your older self and I, cleaned out a witches altar and some of the spells were still active when we were tossing them out and even though we were careful Bobby and I think one of them hit you and has made you younger."<p>

Dean studied him closely as he took it all in.  
>"Then why can't I remember being older?"<br>"We have no idea. It must just be the way the spell worked. This witch was putting bad spells on people which are why we were after her."  
>Dean nodded but looked sad.<br>"We don't know how long it will last but I can do some research and see what we can find out and if all else fails Bobby should be able to help us."  
>Dean looked down and had tears in his eyes.<br>"It's okay kiddo we will get you out of this."

Dean nodded but still looked upset.  
>"Dean what's upsetting you?"<br>"Sir, I mean Sam…" Dean made a face and looked down embarrassed.  
>Sam put his hands lightly on Dean's shoulders being careful not to crush him.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Do we still …hunt?"<br>"Yeah of course you're the best hunter there is."

Sam thought Dean would be proud but instead tears fell from his pretty lashes it seemed Dean even had even as a kid.  
>"What's wrong Dean?"<br>"Dad said we would stop when we got the thing that killed mom."  
>"Yeah well we haven't done that yet."<br>"Are we sad?"  
>"No you and I are very happy together Dean."<br>"Sorry I didn't know." Dean wiped his eyes dry with his oversized T shirt. Sam pulled him forward and hugged him gently but Dean was stiff and awkward in his arms.

When Dean got himself together Sam got up from the bed.  
>"Well you must be hungry what about breakfast?"<br>Dean nodded.  
>"Um well I'll have to go get it cause you don't have any clothes. I tell you what, I'll get you some breakfast and while you're eating I will go get you some kid sized clothes sound okay?"<p>

Dean nodded and Sam got up and grabbed his wallet and keys.  
>"What do you feel like?"<br>Dean chewed his bottom lip. "Two serves of pancakes please."  
>"Two? You real hungry Dean?"<br>"One's for you Sammy."  
>Oww. The way he said Sam's name was so cute.<br>"Thanks Dean." Sam bent down to Dean's level. "Why are you trusting me Dean?" Sam knew getting Dean to trust just anyone was a hard thing to do.  
>"You have Sam's eyes and you talk like him even if your voice is all different sounding." Dean's longest sentence so far knocked him for six; he could still see young six year old Sam in his older body.<p>

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Clothes

Warnings and disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 3 Clothes

Sam walked to the door and found Dean following behind in his big clothes and watched with amusement and some guilt as his brother checked the salt line carefully after Sam had crossed over and heard Dean double lock the door behind him. As Sam drove to the diner he had time to think about this latest crazy situation they had found themselves in. As much as he loved seeing his brother at ten, something he hardly remembered, he wanted Dean back the way he should be. He missed him so much already he felt like he had a hole in his chest. They had gone to bed murmuring softly and lovingly to each other and woken up without being able to take him in his arms again. Sam had been planning on them going back to their house for a break today because they had been working so hard lately.

Dean had bought the house for Sam for his birthday. Just before they had gone to California and got married. They had a wonderful honeymoon just sitting on the beach getting a tan. Okay there was more going on that that but not a lot more. They had done the skin diving and sailboarding they had planned but little other outside activity. Dean was his husband and now he was ten. What the hell was he meant to do?

Bobby had cautioned Sam on how to treat the young Dean he didn't want to freak him out and make him run away. That would be all he needed. He would have to try to be there for Dean as best he could but he really needed the adult Dean. He would know what to do easily. Dean had been a great big brother he always knew what Sam needed even before he did sometimes. He remembered with a smile the first time he had jacked himself off. It had been a mess and he had been so dry and sore after it wondering what he had done wrong. Dean had been away on a hunt and came home that night took one look at Sam and noggied his head like a proud father without saying anything. That night he found a tube of KY under his pillow. The first time he had shown interest in girls Dean had patiently answered his questions and handed him a packet of condoms. And how many bullies had he saved him from? Had to be dozens. Maybe it was Sam's chance to be a big brother for once.

When Sam got back Dean opened the door for him checking the salt line after he crossed it and followed Sam to the table. Dean sat where Sam indicated and waited until Sam served himself and started to eat before eating himself. Who knew Dean had such good manners tucked away? Okay he did pull chairs out sometimes but that was the extent of it or was it? Sam realized Dean almost always paid when they dined together and when he really thought about it Dean did use his manners a fair bit but tended to hide that he had done it. Dean ate slowly and quietly poles apart from his adult self-stealing glances at Sam the whole time.

When they had finished Dean helped tidy up without being asked and Sam sat back at the table telling Dean he wanted him to sit to.  
>"Do you know what size you are?"<br>"Yes sir. I mean Sam."  
>"You can call me Sammy, Dean."<br>"Are you sure it's okay? I meant it must be weird for you."  
>It sounded like Dean had been doing a lot of thinking while he was gone.<br>"Its fine we're still brothers right? The orders just reversed for a little while."

Dean nodded. "I can write the sizes down if you like".  
>"Okay." <em>Sizes<em>?  
>Sam handed Dean paper and a pen and he wrote for a minute and handed the paper back. Dean had written sizes for boxers, socks, shoes, pants, T shirts and coat. All very neat and easy for Sam to follow. Sam had forgotten the shoes socks and jacket.<br>"Okay will you be all right here by yourself?"  
>"Yeah dad leaves us all the time."<br>"What will you do?"  
>"Is TV okay?"<br>"Yeah. But best keep away from the news in case it freaks you out."  
>"Oh sure."<p>

Sam didn't have a ball at the shops but it was better than he thought it would be. He got Dean two black T shirts, two pairs of jeans, four pairs of boxers, four of socks, one long sleeved button down shirt and a warm black jacket. He debated over shoes and finally got Dean boots similar to what he wore when he grew up. He thought about getting Dean a toy or something to keep him occupied but had no clue what to get and headed back to the motel.

As it was getting toward lunch time he picked lunch up for them both and was let back into the room by Dean before he even knocked. The TV was tuned into old cartoons so no problem there but Dean's favorite handgun lay on the bed. Sam looked at it then back at Dean.  
>"Sorry, dad gives me one when he leaves and it feels weird without one."<br>Sam nodded his understanding and gave Dean his new clothes. Dean thanked him and took them in the bathroom to change looking much more comfortable when he came out. It still threw Sam to see Dean in his normal clothes just a lot smaller.

Sam set Dean's lunch out for him and Dean looked flabbergasted at the huge hamburger that awaited him.  
>"Um I'm sorry Sammy. I don't think I can eat all that."<br>Sam smiled big Dean would wolf through that looking for more.  
>"Just do the best that you can. I forgot."<p>

Dean did so but ate less than half and wrapped it up to eat later but Sam said don't worry about it he would be getting something else for dinner. Dean surprised Sam by asking if he could walk to the lake behind the motel and feed the ducks his bun. Sam decided to go with him and they walked down to the water the ducks sensing the bun before Dean had unwrapped it but he feed them patiently with no fear or fuss.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Logic

Warnings and disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 4 Logic

Sam walked around the lake keeping an eye on his brother from afar and realizing this was the first time he had been outside since turning ten this morning. Sam saw from this distance Dean's clothes weren't a perfect fit they hung a little loosely on his frame but all things considered he looked a lot better than he had in bigger Dean's clothes. By the time Sam got around the lake back to Dean he had attracted a dog that was sitting while Dean fed it the meat from his burger. Sam watched as Dean finished feeding the dog seeing the natural easy way he had with the animal. The dog stayed for a pat then surprised both Dean and Sam by jumping up onto Dean, its paws on his chest and gave him a quick lick before dropping down and running away from the lake in a slow trot.

Sam laughed then walked up to give Dean a high five but the boy was just staring off in the direction the dog had run. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder.  
>"Good work Dean."<br>Dean looked up at Sam in surprise wondering what Sam meant.  
>"Dean the dog whisperer." Sam laughed but Dean was even more confused.<br>"All done?"  
>Dean nodded and Sam headed back in the direction of the motel with Dean following behind.<p>

Back at the motel Sam turned on his laptop to see if he could find anything about the spell Dean had been hit with. Dean looked interested and Sam gave Dean an explanation about the computer and what it did and how the internet worked.  
>"So you don't have to carry reference books around? The information is all in there?"<br>"Yeah Bobby has a site he set up so that specific hunters can access as well that's got plenty of info but the internet usually gives us a starting point."  
>"What else do we use?"<br>"Dads journal, your journal and the books we do have or the library. If we need to we can head to Bobby's he has plenty of reference books."  
>"What about Pastor Jim? He has lots of books and he's smart."<p>

Sam was conflicted on how much to tell Dean about his future. Would he remember any of this when the spell was reversed?  
>"Um Jim died Dean. I'm sorry."<br>Dean nodded slowly biting his bottom lip. Sam looked up some pages and showed Dean. Dean seemed to take the internet in his stride and watched as Sam did the research but became bored with it after an hour or so.  
>"Can I look at dads journal ?"<br>"Yeah sure Dean."  
>Sam handed Dean the book and he sat on the bed and flicked through it while Sam went back to work. Sam realized with a pang that Dean hadn't asked where their dad was. He would hate that conversation.<p>

After another ninety minutes Dean gave the journal back to Sam and watched over his shoulder at the computer screen.  
>"You not having any luck?"<br>"No. There's _too_ much information on witches spells. It's hard to work out the fact from the fakes."  
>"What about talking to the witch?"<br>Dean had the voice of logic even at ten it seemed.  
>"Well we burned her books and stuff so she is likely to be pissed. But we can try to find her. She was staying with her sister so I guess we could try there. Up for a drive?"<br>Dean nodded.

They drove to the woman's sister's house and Dean sat in the car waiting while Sam spoke to the woman and returned to the car with a glum look.  
>"It seems she went back to Africa which is where she got most of her books from."<br>"So she's gone to get more?"  
>"Maybe. Apparently she lives there and comes here to visit her sister twice a year hence how hard it was to track her down. She was putting spells on her sister's friends. Seems she was jealous of them taking her time away from her. I think there was more to it but it was private so I stayed out of it. The last thing we need is another spell on us. Unfortunately the sister knows very little about spells and stuff so is no help to us with a cure."<br>"So what do we do?"  
>"We have to write a list of all the things we found on the altar and track the spells backward."<br>"So by finding out what was in them we work out the spell?"  
>Dean surprised Sam at how quick he caught on.<br>"Exactly."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Churn

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 5 Churn

They stopped for pizza on the way back to the motel and sat and ate it while watching TV cartoons just to be safe. Sam dragged a note paper and pen out and started with the list. Dean was bored and channel flicked for a bit before deciding to go to bed. Dean was feeling weird about what he was supposed to do. His usual role of looking after Sammy and dad seemed to be gone, he couldn't help Sam with the spell because he wasn't there and he had no clue what that left him with. He looked through his bag and found a shaving kit and pulled his toothbrush and paste out. Sam got up and went out to the car coming back with a smaller green duffle bag and put Dean's new things in it. He took older Dean's bag and put away anything younger Dean wouldn't need for now including his watch that Sam had bought him for his birthday. Sam put away the handgun Dean had gotten out and gave him another as he didn't think he should be using Dean's favorite gun he had given him with Dynamic Grip Recognition as it might not work for him**.** Sam told him to keep the Taurus hidden away as much as possible and not to carry it on him.

Dean brushed his teeth and got ready for bed wearing just boxers and the AC/DC T shirt in case he changed back during the night. Dean found himself staring at the ceiling unable to sleep so he got up and crossed to the table where there was a short stack of books.  
>"Can I read one please Sammy?"<br>Sam looked startled.  
>"Yeah of course Dean. They might be a bit advanced for you though."<br>"I've read this and this." Dean held up Catch-22 and Catcher in the rye.  
>"Oh okay help yourself."<p>

Dean could read? Of course he could but those books were pretty advanced for a ten year old. Dean finally settled on Digital Fortress and took it to the bed and sat and read quietly, Sam shooting him glances at how quiet he was sitting so still and reading after over an hour. Sam finally had enough of sifting through spells and decided a trip to Bobby's was in order. He got dressed for bed then realized he would now be sleeping with a ten year old which hadn't occurred to him so he balked at the bed and grabbed up a pillow and blanket and made for the floor. Dean looked up and watched as he made a bed on the floor.  
>"You know you can sleep up here? It's not weird or anything we're still brothers."<br>"I'm sorry I should have got another room it just didn't occur to me."  
>"It's okay Sammy."<br>"You sure?"

Sam knew he wouldn't sleep well on the floor but he didn't want Dean freaked out.  
>"Yeah we sleep together all the time. Well you know, it saves dad getting another bed."<br>"If you're sure."  
>"Yeah I'm sure."<br>Dean didn't feel all that sure but felt for Sam having to be in this situation. He didn't know why but he keep thinking this whole situation was his fault and didn't want Sam to stressed about it. Sam couldn't get over how quiet Dean's voice was. He grabbed the pillow and blanket off the floor and climbed into the bed keeping to the other side of the bed.  
>"I'll stay on my side." He promised as he lay on his side away from Dean.<br>Dean surprised Sam with a short laugh.  
>"What?" Sam turned his head towards Dean.<br>"Sorry, that's what you always say right before you pinch all the blankets and shove me on the floor."  
>"Ah okay. I'll try not to."<br>Dean closed his book and lay down on his back pushing the pillows out from under his head.  
>"You okay?" Sam rolled towards Dean.<br>Dean was normally possessive of his pillows.  
>"Yeah, you?"<p>

Sam chuckled. Dean was still the same at ten making sure he was okay even though he was now the younger one.  
>"Yeah I'm fine Dean."<br>Sam lay down again and found himself automatically leaning toward Dean before he caught himself and rolled over facing the other way. He hoped Dean would be back to normal in the morning because he wanted his big brother and husband back right now but even the younger Dean's presence seemed to satisfy his brain enough for him to fall quickly into a light sleep.

Dean rolled over onto his right side and pulled the pillows up under his head. He normally slept on his right side or on his stomach but only after a short lay flat on his back before doing so. He had got into the habit when Sam was smaller and would ask questions until he felt sleepy, his head on Dean's chest. Dean's mind was a whirl of confusion. Waking up and finding your brother twenty years older will do that to you he guessed. His role as protector to his father and brother had disappeared when he woke and it left him feeling empty and almost afraid. What else was there in his life but looking after the two of them?

Before this morning he was always busy cooking, cleaning, teaching Sam, helping Sam with homework, doing laundry, cleaning weapons, doing weapons training with his dad and making sure there was enough food for them. That was besides the occasional hunt with his dad as 'back up' and doing first aid and research when needed. Dean's life felt empty now without those things. Sam was nice and all and Dean got the feeling that they were pretty close still which he was happy with but he had no idea what he was expected to do with him. Sam obviously wanted him back to the way he remembered him and Dean was keen to give it to him, but how?

As Dean's mind worked overtime Sam's arm came over his left side and laid against his chest pulling him back into Sam's chest. Dean freaked slightly that he was in bed with a much older guy and he was cuddling up to him but he took a deep breath and pushed the panic away. This was his brother and he should feel safe and protected but it was normally him who provided the protection. Dean took another big breath and forced his body to relax realizing as he did it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was actually kind of nice to be held in strong arms for once. Dean's busy brain relaxed as his body did in Sam's arms and he fell asleep with one hand on Sam's arm.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Travelling

Warnings and disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 6 Travelling

Dean woke in the morning with something pushing on his back and tuned to find Sam's face rubbing his back in his sleep. Dean rolled back over unable to stop the soft laughter as it came out. Sam woke sleepily and looked up at Dean with his eyes half shut causing Dean to laugh even harder.  
>"Hey you laughing at me?"<br>"You think you're a cat or something?"  
>"You call me that all the time."<br>"Cause you rubbed your face on me like a cat would. What else do I call you?"  
>"Sammy bear."<br>"Like teddy bear?"  
>"Yep."<br>"I am so bringing that out in front of people."  
>'<em>Oh crap.'<em>Sam's sleepy mind finally registered he was talking to a ten year old and he groaned. He just fed Dean a truckload of fodder.

Sam realized his arm was around Dean and he was lying very close. He took his arm back and scooted further away.  
>"Sorry Dean I didn't mean to do that."<br>"It's cool. I slept real good."  
>"You did?"<br>"Yeah I think deep down my brain still sees you as little Sammy not this huge tree that you turned into."  
><em>Wow.<em> Dean didn't really talk like a ten year old. Some of the older Dean seemed to be showing through. "Tree?"  
>Sam laughed. "Go ahead."<br>Maybe he could do this Sam thought as the bathroom door shut, the water started and Sam suddenly missed his big brother again. Dean took hardly any time in the shower and he was done and dressed before Sam had even had a cup of coffee. Sam smiled at Dean's hair all spiked up even when he was this young.  
>"All right if we leave today?" Sam spoke as Dean sat at the table with him. "I want to go to Bobby's and look through his books to see if there is a counter to this spell."<p>

Dean nodded seriously and Sam grabbed his things and headed into the shower. While he was in there his eyes keep going to the pentagram Dean had drawn in soap the night before last and it made him sad but he didn't have the heart to wash it off. When he came out of the shower Sam was surprised to find the bed made and Dean's bag next to the door and his on the bed open waiting for his things. The small kitchen had been given a tidy up and the trash bag sat next to Dean's bag ready to be thrown out. Sam put his things away and helped Dean take his things out to the car then fixed the account and returned the key while Dean took the trash to the trash hopper at the rear of the motel. Dean got into the passenger side without fuss and sat quietly as Sam drove out onto the open road.

After an hour Sam decided on breakfast and pulled into a diner and they walked in together Dean almost bumping into Sam's back he walked that close. Sam sat and Dean sat across from him as was normal and Sam automatically leaned his knee against Dean's not thinking but Dean didn't react more than glancing at Sam's face then quickly away.  
>"Sorry Dean."<br>Dean shrugged lightly and looked at the menu. A waitress came to take their order.  
>"Ow aren't you just the cutest little thing?" She put a hand under Dean's chin and he smiled lightly but his eyes said '<em>take your hand off before I break it off.'<br>_Sam felt the hairs on his back bristle with protectiveness for his brother.  
>"Hi there." Sam said a little too loud.<br>"Hey sugar. What can I get you two fine looking gentlemen?"  
>"I'll have the short stack and coffee."<br>"The same with milk if that's okay."

Dean was asking Sam not the waitress.  
>"That's fine." Sam agreed.<br>She walked off to place the order and Sam turned to Dean.  
>"Just order whatever you want Dean. Don't worry about asking me."<br>"What about money?" Dean kept his voice low.  
>"It's okay. I wouldn't have come in if I couldn't pay would I?"<br>Dean nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. The waitress fussed over Dean while they ate and Dean was keen to leave as soon as his plate was finished and Sam had to agree with him and they were soon back on the road.

They drove through stopping quickly for sandwiches at lunchtime when they fueled up and got a motel at sundown, Sam feeling tired at having driven all day and missing grown up Dean terribly. Young Dean didn't talk much as they drove along making the trip kind of lonely even though he was sat right there. Sam tried to engage him in talk but nothing seemed to make Dean want to prolong the conversation in fact he seemed to spend most of his time locked in his own thoughts or staring out the window.

At the motel Sam unpacked and grabbed a pizza from the shop across the street and they ate in silence with the TV in the background. When they finished and tidied up Dean dressed for bed and climbed into one of the doubles that Sam had got looking much younger than his ten years. Sam offered him a book but Dean didn't feel like reading and lay in the bed flat on his back staring up at the ceiling. Sam went in for a shower waiting until he had the door closed behind him to let out a large sigh. It had been a long day and he didn't feel like he was getting any closer to Dean. If anything he felt like Dean was withdrawing more. The short conversation they had in bed that morning was the most they had spoken all day.

When Sam was dressed for bed he slipped sweat pants on and took his phone outside and called Bobby.  
>"Hey Sam, How's things?"<br>"We didn't get anywhere with the witch. She has gone back to Africa so we are headed up to your place. Should be there just after lunchtime if that's okay."  
>"Yeah it's fine. So how are you getting on with little Dean?"<br>"He's just so quiet Bobby. If I didn't know better I'd say someone gave me someone else. I don't think I'm made for looking after kids."  
>"You'll be fine, just remember he's still your brother. Don't be afraid to act like it and he will follow suit."<br>"I guess so."  
>"I'm digging through my books here and should have something for you tomorrow."<br>"Thanks Bobby. See you then."

When Sam went back into the room Dean was still staring up at the ceiling.  
>"You okay Dean?"<br>Dean's eyes slid to Sam then nodded then went back to the ceiling.  
>"You need anything?"<br>Dean shook his head eyes not leaving the ceiling. Dean looked a little sad and it wasn't something he was used to lately. Sam started to sigh but discussed it as a yawn. He climbed into his bed with a book but found his eyes moving to the other bed to often too read very much and after twenty minutes gave up and turned off the light.  
>"Night Sammy." Dean's voice startled Sam.<br>"Good night De."  
>Sam realized too late he had called Dean his shortened affectionate name. But Dean rolled over away from Sam yanking the pillows under his head and closed his eyes. Sam fell asleep with his eyes on the back of Dean's head as if he was trying to see inside.<p>

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

Warnings and disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 7 Dreams

Sam fell into a nightmare almost as soon as he was asleep; he hadn't had one in so long that it was startling in its detail and intensity. Younger Dean was with him and he was yelling something to him he couldn't hear because of wind and noise. Then Dean was flying backwards and was pinned to something Sam couldn't see. Sam ran and tried to pull him off but he was stuck hard. Sam was pulling and pulling and Dean was screaming and there was blood all over his shirt and on Sam's hands. Sam looked up to Dean's face to try talk to him but it was older Dean's face there and it was twisted with pain as he screamed.

Sam woke screaming for his brother and found a small scared face staring down at him. No it wasn't staring; Dean was combing his fingers through Sam's hair and had one hand on his face stroking him softly his voice soft and silk like as he murmured softly that it would be okay. Sam's brain was still locked in his dream.  
>"Dean! You okay?"<br>"I'm okay Sammy it was just a dream all right?"  
>Sam noticed he was shaking still trying to blink the nightmare away. It had felt so real. Was it a vision? Sam slowly started to calm and realized Dean had pulled him to his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed and was rubbing a small hand on his back. Even though Dean was a lot smaller than normal it was having the same effect it normally did.<p>

Sam was starting to feel calmer and more controlled.  
>"Sorry Dean. You shouldn't have to calm me down its just I haven't had a nightmare for a long time. You always seem to keep them away."<br>"But I'm still here."  
>"Yeah I know. Maybe its physical contact that helps."<br>Sam had spoken without thinking.  
>"Sorry Sammy."<br>"It's not your fault Dean."  
>"You want to sleep together? Will that help?"<br>"You…you would do that?"  
>"Yeah I was sleeping like crap anyway. I think I miss Sammy as well."<br>"In that case..."

Sam pulled back the covers for Dean and he hopped in facing away from Sam. Sam rolled over on his other side facing away from Dean and Dean rolled onto his back as was his habit when he first lay down to sleep. Sam found it hard to get back to sleep even with Dean lying beside him. Flashes of the dream were making it hard for him to keep still. After a particularly deep sigh Sam felt a small hand on his back that started rubbing circles and Sam sank into the touch feeling relaxed and drowsy very fast.  
>"Thanks De."<br>"S' oky Sammy."  
>"Love you" Sam was drifting off.<br>"Love you to."  
>As soon as Dean rolled over on his side again for sleep Sam rolled over and his arm curled around Dean in his sleep. Dean didn't know why but he felt safe and protected in his brother's embrace and he held a large hand in his smaller one as he fell asleep.<p>

The next morning Sam woke to find himself in bed alone and no Dean in the other bed. As he made his way to the bathroom he called for Dean but there was no reply and he couldn't see a note. Still in his T shirt and sweat pants Sam opened the door quickly before he realized the door was unlocked. Sam took one step outside to find younger Dean sitting against the outside wall of the room squinting up at him.  
>"Fuck Dean! You scared the shit out of me."<br>He was relieved and disappointed at the same time. He was missing his lover very much.  
>"Sorry."<br>Sam noticed a cat was sitting on Dean's lap purring.  
>"It's okay I should have known you wouldn't go far. Who's your friend?"<br>"No idea."

Sam sat down next to Dean against the wall and patted the cat softly on the head.  
>"Listen Dean thanks for last night you really helped me out."<br>Dean shrugged.  
>"It must be weird sleeping in the same bed as an older guy hey?"<br>"You're still my brother Sammy. I'd do anything for you."  
>"Me too."<br>"Is that what this is about?" Dean's finger rubbed lightly over the ink on the inside of Sam's arm just once.  
>"You saw that?"<br>"Yeah. It's nice."  
>"Well your older self and I both have one."<br>"I have one too?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Here?"

Dean was rubbing his small, bare left forearm.  
>"Yeah same place. In fact I was your idea. You got it as a Christmas present to me and I got one for your birthday."<br>"Huh."  
>"What?"<br>"It's kind of cool. Too bad I haven't still got it."  
>"Huh yeah that would look great, a tattoo on a ten year old."<br>"Yeah that would be cool."  
>"I hope it comes back when you change back."<br>"If it doesn't I'll just get it done again."  
>Sam ruffled Dean's hair. "You know I love you right?" Sam was surprised Dean had excepted the tattoo so quickly and didn't even ask what it meant.<br>"Yeah you said last night."  
>"I mean it."<br>"I love you to Sammy."

Sam leaned back enjoying the warmth of the bricks on his back.  
>"Sam can I ask you something?"<br>"Maybe."  
>"Dad's not with you and you didn't call him for help you called Bobby. Do I want to know?"<br>"Man you're smart you know that?  
>"You sound surprised."<br>"I knew you would ask but not the way you did."  
>"Am I a dumb ass in the future? To many concussions or somethin?"<br>"No you're not dumb but you do tend to put yourself down."

Dean gave Sam a sad smile reminding Sam of his Dean so much he had to gulp around a lump in his throat.  
>"So it's best I don't know in case I do remember when I change back."<br>"Again with the smarts." Sam agreed.  
>"Okay well I won't ask again."<br>"Thanks Dean. I would have told you but…"  
>"I understand."<br>"Shall we get going?"  
>"Yeah".<p>

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Bobby's

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 8 Bobby's

They stopped for breakfast and this time the waitress was quite interested in Sam to Dean's slight amusement until Sam brushed her off and she turned her attention to Dean.  
>"And who this fine fellow? He's not your son is he?"<br>She had the good grace to look embarrassed.  
>"No this is my brother."<br>"Oh okay."  
>Yes! She was still in with a chance. Sam could read that look anywhere; he <em>should<em> have said Dean was his son.

She fussed and flirted with Sam making him frown and look unhappy as she marched away after refilling Sam's cup. He was just about to sigh and suggest they get going even though he wanted more coffee when he felt a small knee lean against his leg. When he looked at Dean he had a very small smile on his lips as if to say just relax then we can put this place behind us. Sam had seen it a million times before in his older brother and found himself settling and was happy Dean could do that for him. Sam knew Dean was practiced at looking after Sam and his feelings even at ten and it was nothing more than that.

They arrived at Bobby's place after lunch and Dean shook Bobby's hand politely before Bobby pulled him into a hug surprising him. Sam realized he was feeling proud as Bobby talked to Dean. He had keep a ten year old safe and looked after for two days now and he felt like he had just aced a test. No wonder it was all Dean needed in his life. Being a big brother was an emotional roller coaster but he was happy to be on a high at the moment. Sam went out to get their bags out of the car and almost ran Dean over as he turned back to go back inside. Dean was following him around like a lost puppy. Surely he knew Bobby enough to feel comfortable here. Dean followed Sam up to their room and then back downstairs. Sam was going to say something to Dean about being his constant shadow but then decided he kind of liked it. It showed Sam that Dean trusted only him at the moment.

Bobby took Sam over to his stack of books and showed Sam what he had dug up.  
>"Well finding out that the spell was African was big help. But I think she may have used some twists of her own to help with the strength of the spell. I think the spell was just a 'top up' of the aging spell she put on herself. If you had the full thing it would be a lot stronger but I think that's why you can't remember being an adult. How old did you say she was?"<br>"Ah her sister said she was her younger sister by two years so about fiftyish I guess."

Bobby pulled a photo out of a folder.  
>"This was taken when she went back to Africa. Had a friend hack into the airport security cameras for that so I know it's accurate."<br>"Huh she looks what early thirties ?"  
>"Round about. But what it means is that the spell was active when you got to it and the fact that it was changing colors means it was ready for use. The bad news is no counter curse without risking that you might be hurt in some way."<p>

Bobby looked at Dean as he spoke.  
>"The good news is the spell will wear off. I would say somewhere between two to four weeks."<br>"That's your best guess?"  
>"I'm sorry Dean but she was using a bowl that I have never seen before and now never will."<br>"What if I look through some books and see if I can find it?" Sam asked.  
>"Do you think you can remember?"<br>Sam sighed heavily. "No not really. Dean saw it more than I did."  
>"Well the way I see it you can spend the next couple of weeks with your head in books or you can enjoy being a big brother for once."<br>Sam nodded thoughtfully. How hard could it be really? Sam noticed Dean looked disappointed.

They spent the afternoon talking and catching up with Bobby, Dean hardly leaving Sam's side or speaking much. When Dean finally left his side to use the bathroom Bobby spoke quietly to Sam.  
>"Like you said Sam he's very quiet. I don't think he was that quiet the first time round. At least he trusts you which is a good thing in this situation."<br>"Yeah I know. Thanks for having us Bobby I was going to take him to the house but I thought he might be more comfortable here since he wouldn't remember the house."

Sam was speaking of the house Dean had bought Sam for his last birthday.  
>"He could ask some tricky questions to. How are you handling that side of things?"<br>Sam sighed. "I'm trying not to let him know too much about the future in case he remembers when he turns back."  
>"Hmm it's very problematic. I'll bet your missing your husband right about now."<br>"Like crazy. But little Dean is okay. He seems to know how I'm feeling and wants to help."  
>"How so?"<br>"I had a nightmare last night and he knew exactly what to do to get me calmed down."  
>"He's always been more in touch with feelings that he likes to let on. And don't forget even at ten he has had plenty of experience with nightmares."<br>"That's so true."

Dean came into the room and both hunters looked up from their quiet conversation.  
>"Is it okay if I go outside and play with your dog?"<br>"Sure Dean. Just be careful. I have only had him a few weeks. I don't know what he is like with kids yet."  
>Dean looked to Sam.<br>"Go ahead Dean. Just don't leave the yard."  
>Dean nodded and walked outside to find the animal.<br>"It's amazing to see him so small again." Bobby sighed.  
>"I can't even remember him being that small. I guess big brothers always seem so larger than life."<br>"Got any plans of what you're going to do?"  
>"No hunting while he's this age anyway that will have to wait."<br>"Maybe you should find out if there is anything he would like to do."  
>"Yeah that's a good idea. I will do that."<br>"Just a word of warning. Try to stop worrying that ring of yours. He will notice for one and your finger might fall off for the other."  
>Sam was shocked not knowing he had been doing it. He missed Dean so much.<p>

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Worry

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 9 Worry

Bobby took Sam and showed him the Holly bush he had been looking after for them. Sam saw it was doing well. Bobby fixed dinner and they sat in the kitchen to eat. Sam noticed Dean picked at his food moving it around more than eating it. Bobby found an age appropriate DVD for them to watch and they sat on the couch together, Dean so close to Sam he was touching his side. Dean sat still during the movie but Sam noticed his eyes wandered a lot and he didn't seem to be looking at the TV much.

Bobby bought snacks in for them to eat but Dean barely touched them even with Sam coaxing him to have some. They went up to bed at ten which was fairly early for Sam but he recognized the tiredness in Dean's young eyes. Once they were ready for bed Dean pulled back the covers on the single bed and climbed in assuming that's what Sam would want but he still puzzled over the two beds. One single, one double and barley any room between them. This was the room they had stayed in when they were younger and there was always two singles. He had woken up in the same bed as Sam on that first day and there was only one bed in the room. His mind turned over the meaning.

Dean lay on his back as he always did while Sam went to the bathroom and by the time he came out Dean was laying away from him on his side. On impulse Sam leaned over Dean and gave him a light careful hug to which Dean looked up in surprise.  
>"Night Dean."<br>"Night Sammy."  
>Sam felt an old memory fly back into his brain from when he was six or so and Dean was tucking him in and he emulated the memory by giving Dean a tiny peck on the check and ruffling his hair softy. "Sleep tight tiger."<br>Dean's eyes shone as he stared back at Sam. He obviously remembered this routine to but then he realized it would be a very recent memory for him.

Sam went to the other bed and climbed in happy to have shared a brotherly moment with Dean even if they were sleeping apart. To say he had a rough night's sleep that night was putting it mildly. Sam tossed and turned so much he had to get up twice to pick up the sheets off the ground. Dean lay in the same position all night facing away from him in the other bed and Sam tried not to wake him up with his to-and-fro assuming he was asleep.

But Dean wasn't sleeping very well either. His mind and body not settling to allow him to sleep. He knew deep down he was missing Sam's presence in the bed with him but his brother hadn't asked him to sleep with him so he didn't want to be a baby about it. He knew his brother wanted the older version of him back and they were just hanging around for that to happen which churned the emotions up inside him. When the light finally started to show in the window Sam settled into a restless sleep in the other bed so Dean got up and shrugged on a shirt and jeans, grabbed his shoes and socks and headed downstairs. Once there he put his socks and shoes on and slipped out the back door.

Sam woke up a couple of hours later to find the bed next to him empty and made meaning Dean was up already. Sam rubbed his face feeling tired before he even got out bed and slipped on his clothes before going out to look for Dean. Sam meet Bobby in the kitchen who offered Sam coffee as he came in.  
>"Thanks Bobby."<br>"You look like you might need a few of these. Rough night?"  
>"Yeah I didn't get to sleep till early this morning."<br>Bobby frowned.  
>"How did Dean sleep?"<br>"Okay I assume. Have you seen him this morning?"  
>"Nope. Been up an hour or so but haven't seen him. I thought he was still in bed."<br>"His bed was made when I got up but he seemed to sleep alright last night."  
>"Maybe he is outside with the dog."<br>"I'll go check."

Sam took his coffee outside but Bobby's dog was sleeping under his truck out the front of the house and there was no sign of Dean. Sam drained his cup and took it back to the kitchen then moved out the back door to search the junk yard for him. Sam trudged around the heaps of metal with his hands in his pockets and his head down yawning as he tried to wake up. After a full circuit of the yard Sam found himself back at the house finding Bobby in the kitchen but he hadn't seen Dean at all.

Sam was starting to worry so he went upstairs to check Dean's things but everything seemed to be there except one set of clothes and his boots. Sam went back outside and decided to search the yard one more time before getting in the car and going outside the junkyard. Surely Dean wouldn't have run away? Sam thought they were doing fairly well but then he remembered how Dean had picked at his food and seemed uninterested in the TV the night before.

Worry started to eat at Sam as he came around the bend and past the firing range buried deep in the yard to find Dean walking slowly in front of him towards Bobby's house.  
>"Dean!"<br>Dean turned to face Sam looking unconcerned at finding his brother coming towards him at a fast walk.  
>"Where have you been?"<br>It came out a little harsh but Sam didn't care he realized that he had started to panic after the relief of finding Dean wandering the yard.  
>"I found a Chevy I thought it might have some parts for the Impala."<br>"Dean I was worried sick. Next time leave a note or something will you?"

Sam could feel his crap night's sleep getting on top of him and took a deep breath.  
>"Sorry I was just looking." Dean said in a small voice.<br>Sam noticed some grime on Dean's fingers. He was telling the truth he had been looking at cars. Sam should have known.  
>"Let's go get you cleaned up for breakfast."<br>Sam turned Dean gently back in the direction of the house and they walked together in silence.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Brooding

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 10 Brooding

Once at the house Dean went to the bathroom and washed up while Sam went to the kitchen. He made toast and poured a glass of juice for Dean and made more coffee for himself. Bobby came in so Sam made him a cup just as Dean came into the room.  
>"Hey Dean. Have fun out in the yard?"<br>Dean nodded softly and sat down where Sam had placed his juice. Bobby stole a look at Sam but he had his back to them buttering toast. Bobby could see tension in the young man's stance.  
>"You want toast Bobby?" Sam offered.<br>"I ate earlier Sam thanks."

Sam put a plate in front of Dean but Dean waited until Sam sat and started eating before so much as picking up his juice. Bobby sat quietly and watched Dean without letting him know he was doing so. It looked to Bobby that the brothers had an argument. Dean wasn't looking at Sam at all and Sam was stealing glances at Dean every now and again. By the time Sam had finished Dean had eaten quarter of a piece of toast and under half of his juice but Sam didn't comment just got up and washed his things up before going upstairs.

Bobby turned to Dean as he got up and placed his toast on a paper napkin.  
>"You okay boy?"<br>Dean turned to Bobby and nodded.  
>"Is it okay if I go outside again? I'll stay close."<br>Bobby nodded and Dean put his juice in the fridge. Bobby watched Dean disappear through the door then did the few dishes in the sink thinking hard. He didn't like seeing his boys not getting on. At least that's how he thought of them. Bobby looked out the front window in time to see Dean feeding his toast to the dog. Bobby sighed heavily. Dean not eating much was a sign he was unhappy it couldn't go on. Dean was skinny enough as it was. Thoughts of Dean's bad accident at the beginning of the year began to poke through nagging his brain.

Bobby mounted the stairs and found Sam sitting on the larger bed in their room staring at the smaller one.  
>"What's up Sam?"<br>"I don't know what I'm doing Bobby." Sam sounded tied and desperate.  
>"You boys have an argument?"<br>"No. Well I kind of went off about him not leaving a note. I was scared he'd run off I guess."  
>"Did you tell him that?"<br>"No. He would think I'm just a crazy adult."  
>"Well he's out there feeding his breakfast to the dog so I'd say he's pretty upset."<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah didn't eat much. We should keep an eye on him; he's too young to be skipping meals."<p>

Sam made to get up but Bobby held him back with a hand.  
>"Don't say anything to him about the food. Something is obviously on his mind for him not to be eating."<br>"So find out what's wrong and he should go back to eating?"  
>"I think so."<br>"Thanks Bobby. I'll give it a go."

Sam found Dean sitting on the front step patting Bobby's dog looking bored.  
>"Hey Dean. What do you feel like doing?"<br>Dean looked up at Sam for a brief moment then shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Nothing?"<br>"You should do what you normally do don't worry about me." Dean's voice was soft.  
>"Well we can't hunt with you like this so that's out. We should do something fun that you want to do. Is there anything you would like to do?"<br>"Why don't you leave me here and go do your thing? I can stay here with Bobby. I'm used to waiting around for dad so no big deal."  
>Sam was momentarily disheartened that Dean didn't want to stay with him then realized Dean was not doing it to hurt him but wanting him not to worry about him.<br>"We stay _together_ Dean. Can you think of anything you would like to do? I mean that you always wanted to do."

Dean looked shocked at Sam's question. "I never thought about it."  
>"Well do you think you could? Just have a think. It doesn't have to be today take your time."<br>Dean nodded to show he would try. Sam started at Deans brooding face. He didn't like it. He wanted Dean's face to be happy and carefree.  
>"In the meantime would you like to go to the store and buy some groceries so we don't eat Bobby out of house and home? And to be honest I have no clue what food you like." Sam smiled at Dean hoping for some interest. Dean nodded and got up to go over to the Impala.<br>"I'll just get my wallet."  
>Dean waited in the car while Sam grabbed his wallet and phone and let Bobby know they were going out.<p>

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Stung

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 11 Stung

Dean was quiet on the way to the store and Sam decided to bypass the local smaller store in favor of the bigger store closer to town just to keep Dean out with him longer and for him to have more selection. At the store Sam grabbed a cart and rolled up and down the aisles without a plan in mind except to get some food Dean would like and some to fill Bobby's cupboards up. Dean stayed close to Sam's side and Sam tried to get his cues from Dean on what he thought he wanted. It took some work to find out what Dean wanted not what he thought Sam would want. After an hour they finally had enough in the cart for Sam to be happy with their outing.

Dean was quiet again as they packed the groceries in the car so Sam decided to have lunch in town. He called Bobby and let him know what they were up to and Bobby gave his approval that Sam was trying to connect with Dean. Sam picked a family style restaurant rather than a diner knowing even at ten Dean had seen his fair share of them. They sat quietly and looked at the menus then Sam ordered for them after asking Dean what he wanted. Sam wasn't happy that Dean only wanted an order of fries but decided not to pressure him too much. He wanted Dean to treat him like a brother not a parent.

Dean seemed to loosen up slightly over his lunch even laughing when Sam spilt his coffee in an attack of the clumsy's. Dean didn't eat all his lunch but he had a good enough try and they headed back to Bobby's Sam feeling a little better than when they left. Dean helped Sam unload the shopping then Sam went downstairs to find Bobby making silver bullets. Sam offered to help and Bobby pointed him to the furnace and he went over with Dean at his elbow. Sam went to work at the furnace making bullets and Dean showed signs of wanting to help but Sam was worried about Dean getting burned so he told him to go over to Bobby to learn how to put the bullets together. Of course Dean already knew how to put bullets together but he didn't fuss.

Dean walked over to Bobby and watched the older hunter putting bullets together but he didn't ask to help as Sam had already made him feel like he was in the way. Dean couldn't blame him he just wanted his brother back how he was. Dean waited until Sam was absorbed in what he was doing and Bobby had gone to the store cupboard for more parts then slipped out of the room and went up to their room. Dean sat morosely on the smaller bed looking out the window.

Dean wasn't generally one to mope around and feel sorry for himself but the truth was he just didn't want to be here. He loved his brother very much but the sudden change of standings was difficult for him to get his head around. Sam was more like a parent at the moment not a brother. The only time he had felt happy was when they sleeping in the same bed and they weren't doing that now that they were at Bobby's. Dean had taken some comfort from Sam but now they were here Sam seemed all business. He had tried of course but it felt a little forced to Dean and he was still stinging after being told off for wandering in the junkyard. Even his dad had never gone at him for playing in the yard. In fact most of the time he had the impression his father wanted him to go out there. Except when he wanted him to look after Sam. But their dad tended to look after Sam himself most of the time when they were there like he was trying to show Bobby he always did it. The only problem was Sam always looked freaked out when John did things with him. Sam had been short with him all day and Dean was a little tired from not much sleep himself so he understood a little. Sam had asked him to make a list of things he wanted to do but in all honesty he had no idea where to start. His life consisted of what his dad and Sam wanted and needed not what he wanted.

About an hour later Sam came into the room with a cloth rubbing it between his fingers. Dean looked up and saw a flash of silver amongst the blue of the cloth as he looked up.  
>"Dean you wanna come help us clean up?"<br>Dean nodded and stood and followed Sam downstairs. He didn't feel like helping not after not being allowed to help make the bullets but he thought it would be childish of him not to help. After all Sam could have ordered him to help out as his dad often did at least Sam had given him a choice and he didn't want to be a brat about it. Bobby looked up as Sam came back in with Dean and handed Dean a wooden cartridge holder and showed him a pile of made up rounds on a cloth. With no need for guidance Dean set to work putting the rounds in the holder which he thought a trained monkey could do but at least he was helping out. Once the holders were full Bobby tossed Dean a stack of clips for a handgun and Dean filled them with the speed of a trained soldier. Even Sam looked up at the speed the rounds were being loaded and smiled at Bobby shaking his head. They had both been concerned when they found Dean had slipped away.

Sam grabbed up the rounds and put them away in Bobby's ammo locker and Dean helped Bobby put away the bullet making tools. Dean saw that the small furnace had cooled down enough for him to pick up so he checked with Bobby and after donning gloves he picked it up carefully to move to a back bench out of the way. While he was moving the furnace Sam came in and took one look at Dean handling the warm silver and he cried out.  
>"Dean what are you doing?"<br>Dean stopped dead used to doing so when his dad yelled at him and the liquid slopped lazily to the edges then settled back down. Sam stepped up and took the furnace from between Dean's hands and placed it on the bench.  
>"Sam it's okay. I told Dean to move that."<p>

Sam turned to apologize to Dean but Dean had left the room quickly after pulling the gloves off with fast jerking moments and slamming them down where the furnace had been.  
>"Well that went well." Sam sighed staring at where Dean had made his exit.<br>"Sorry Sam that was my fault. I just wanted to give him something to do."  
>"It's my fault Bobby I was worried about him getting hurt. If he spilled that stuff on himself…"<p>

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Tension

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 12 Tension

Sam let the statement hang in the air feeling bad about the way he reacted.  
>"Takes a bit of getting used to hey?"<br>"No kidding. I don't know how Dean did it all those years."  
>"He grew up with it Sam. He has a few years' experience on you."<br>"But he's _ten_ Bobby. I should be more understanding."  
>"And you're missing a large part of your support and the love of your life. You have problems too Sam. Just take it easy on both of you."<br>Sam nodded. "Well I better go find him."  
>On his way out the back door Sam found a note on the kitchen table from Dean <em>'Gone outside -won't leave the yard<em>.' Sam walked the yard twice calling for Dean but he didn't answer. Sam went back to the house and made a cup of herbal tea for himself and sat mulling over the situation.

Dean found a nice tunnel though some overturned cars that no one would find him in and sat hunkered down on his bottom with his head on his knees. Dean felt a bit sad at the way Sam had treated him that afternoon but he didn't cry just sat sadly drawing patterns in the soft dirt trying not to think. He thought he heard Sam's voice from far away but stayed put needing some time to think and be away from the adults.

Sam did another round of the yard calling for Dean before sitting on the back porch hoping Dean would come to him when he was ready. Bobby came out after a while with a coffee for Sam and a cup for himself. They didn't talk just sat quietly both sets of eyes on the lookout for Dean. It had started to get darker in the sky when Sam did his next walk around the yard looking for Dean calling for him but he didn't get a response and headed back to the house. Sam was helping Bobby prepare dinner when Dean snuck back into the house. Sam watched him trot upstairs before going up after him. When he went upstairs Dean was in the bathroom with the door shut and Sam could hear the water running.

When Dean came out of the bathroom Sam was sitting on the end of the bigger bed but Dean avoided his eyes like he knew he would be there and put his dirty shirt and pants in his duffle bag.  
>"Dinners ready Dean."<br>Dean just stood next to his bag looking down.  
>"Look I'm sorry Dean I shouldn't have scolded you like that."<br>Sam crossed to Dean and pulled him into his arms. Dean stood stiffly as Sam hugged him and Sam took a step back feeling disgruntled at Dean for not excepting his apology.  
>"Come on let's eat."<br>Sam grasped Dean's thin shoulders and steered him towards the door.

They sat at the table as Bobby put the plates on the table but Dean picked at his food, his mood not improved since his time in the junkyard. He could feel Sam's eyes on him as he moved the food around the plate without eating any, his head down.  
>"Damit Dean you gotta eat something!" Sam exclaimed, his patience had worn through as he worried about his brother.<br>Dean's head bent further over the plate and he tentatively forked a small amount of food into his mouth without tasting it.

The next ten minutes were silent as Dean ate small amounts of food and Sam sat trying to control his worry from turning to anger. That was something his dad had often done but he refused to do it himself. Bobby ate silently feeling he could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Sam finished his food and looked over at Dean's still almost full plate.  
>"Dean, Bobby put a lot of effort in to make what you would like." Sam kept his voice as low as he felt he had already chastised him enough that day.<br>"I'm not hungry." Dean's voice was all but a whisper.  
>"Well I don't think you have eaten enough. You should eat at least half."<br>Dean nodded slowly looking down. He would do it just to keep Sam happy.

Bobby and Sam cleared the table while Dean ate his food slowly. Every mouthful felt like he was trying to swallow a baseball it stuck to his throat and was tasteless. Dean knew it wasn't Bobby's cooking as he normally he cleared his plate without fuss but his mood was putting him off his food as it did when their dad was unhappy with him or he had some other problem to deal with. His everyday problems were more along the lines of what do we do for food? Why is dad three days late? How do I get Sam in to see a doctor with no money? Not why is my brother being such a creep to me? He knew he wasn't being fair they were both stuck in a situation they didn't want to be in but Dean felt things couldn't get any better if Sam continued to treat him like he was four.

Sam watched Dean eat his food from the living room. Was Dean trying to piss him off? He was eating slowly and sullenly and Sam could never remember seeing Dean sulk over anything while they were growing up. Dean finished half his food and got up to dispose of the left over's but Bobby took it off him to fed to his dog. Dean helped wash and dry the plate and cutlery then put them away. Sam was sitting in the living room so there was no avoiding him as he tried to go back up to their room. Dean made the second stair before Sam called him back.  
>"Dean you wanna come watch a movie with us?"<br>"No thanks" Dean called over his shoulder and continued his way up.

Sam raced over to the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Dean just stop and come back here." Sam regretted the words once they were out of his mouth. They were way to sharp.<br>Dean stopped but came back down very slowly.  
>"Come on man I'm making an effort here. You could at least do the same."<br>Dean stood on the forth step looking down at his brother but didn't say anything.  
>"Dean look I know this isn't easy. Just come and sit with us for a bit."<br>Sam moved back to let Dean move past him into the room but Dean sat down on the step instead. Sam walked back into the living room hoping Dean would follow him but Dean stayed where he was. Sam sighed and sat down raising an eyebrow at Bobby who glanced quickly at Dean then gave an almost nonexistent shrug. Sam picked out an age appropriate movie to entice Dean to join them but he stayed on the stairs but at least he was looking in their direction. During the first hour Sam stole glances at Dean to find him staring back looking bored and uninterested. Shortly after he saw Dean looking at the wall and the next time he glanced over Dean had disappeared as silently as a cat.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Crying

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 13 Crying

Sam sighed again and scratched the back of his neck.  
>"Man this is hard. Dean must have the patience of a saint to bring up a ten year old. What was I like at ten? I can barely remember."<br>"At ten you were very quiet, hardly ever left Dean's side. You asked questions all the time but mainly to Dean. You were like that since you learned to talk. Dean on the other hand had already had four years of training. And six years of looking after his younger brother don't forget. He must be missing his younger brother and his dad. It's taken his purpose away."  
>"He must be finding it hard to work out who he is without them." Sam said thoughtfully his brow knitted in concentration.<br>"He is at a volatile age anyway Sam and he's not your typical ten year old boy. He has been forced to grow up much earlier. Don't forget he barely had a childhood."  
>Sam nodded and helped pack up the room then plodded upstairs to face Dean determined to fix things between them.<p>

When he entered the room Dean was lying on the smaller bed on his front with his hands tucked under him. Sam could tell by the stiffness of his spine he wasn't asleep. Sam changed for bed ignoring Dean's position and how he seemed deliberately turned away from him. Sam thought about what Bobby had said and thought about how Dean must feel. He was used to being the big brother and knew Dean often told him what to do to protect him and keep him safe even if sometimes he had felt coddled and overprotected. His current status would be new to Dean who had never really been shielded by anyone like he did to Sam. Their dad had handed Dean the responsibility of looking after someone at such an early age the poor kid would know nothing else not even how to accept love and protection from someone else. Sam felt he needed to let Dean know it was alright to let someone else do the job and for him to take a break and take comfort from him for once instead of being the protector to his brother and father. He wanted Dean to have a chance at being a normal kid even for a short while.

Sam sat on the edge of the smaller bed and put his hand on Dean's back.  
>"Dean, I'm sorry buddy."<br>Dean shoulders visibly tensed.  
>"Some big brother I am hey? I think I might need some lessons. You think you could help me out?"<br>Dean's frame remained tightly strung but his head came up slowly and he looked up at Sam through his eyelashes. Sam moved his hand up Dean's back to the back of his small head.  
>"Dean I really am sorry. I just want to be your brother and for us to have a little fun. I know it's hard for you to get used to but I will help you."<br>"You promise?" Dean's voice was so low Sam had to lean in to hear it and even then it took a few seconds to register in his brain.  
>"Yes I promise now come here."<p>

Sam pulled Dean's shoulders around to face him them then enveloped him in a hug running a hand down Dean's back until he loosened up and hugged back. Sam felt the small shoulders shake slightly against his chest and knew Dean was fighting to hold in tears.  
>"Dean it's okay let it out, you will feel better. It doesn't make you any less of a person if you cry. It's okay just let it go. You will feel so much better."<br>Sam's eyes welled up and his own tears fell as Dean's tears wet his shirt. His shoulders shook but there was almost no noise from the boy as he let his pent up emotions loose.  
>"That's it that's my big boy, just let it go."<br>Sam soothed into Dean's hair his hand moving in circles on the small back. After a few minutes Dean's breathing hitched a few times and returned to normal as he finished crying and attempted to pull back from Sam's chest but Sam held him firmly giving him enough room to bring a hand up and wipe the tears away.  
>"I'm sorry." Dean mumbled.<br>"Dean there is nothing to be sorry about. Crying is okay. Just because dad told you crying is weak doesn't make him right."  
>"Dad says crying's for pussies it's what weak people do."<p>

Sam looked Dean in the eye.  
>"Do I look weak to you Dean?"<br>"No you're tall and strong and brave." Dean's answer was quick and confident.  
>"Look I'm crying to."<br>Dean looked conflicted.  
>"Dad does the best he can Dean but he's human he makes mistakes like we all do."<br>Sam stroked a hand down Dean's back. "Believe it or not you will learn when you get older it's okay to show feelings now and again. I can tell you confidently that while you still know how to protect yourself as an adult you have opened up to me. We both cry sometimes Dean."  
>Dean nodded. "Thanks Sammy."<br>"Hey that's what brothers are for right?"  
>Dean nodded again softly.<br>"Let's go to bed and have a good sleep and we can do something fun tomorrow."  
>Dean nodded rubbing his tears away.<p>

Dean changed for bed and brushed his teeth returning to their room. Sam was in the bigger bed laying on his back.  
>"Night Dean." Sam said softly as Dean got into the smaller bed.<br>"Night Sammy."  
>Sam smiled at the nickname that he allowed only Dean to use. Sam's hopes of a good sleep after the previous night's debacle were short lived as he tossed and turned his way through the first hour. Dean lay still in the other bed so Sam tried to stay as quiet as possible so he didn't wake him. Sam sighed and flipped the bedclothes off deciding to get up and watch TV or something until he settled more but as he sat up Dean sat up and climbed out of his bed and stood next to the pulled back covers of the bigger bed. Sam patted the sheets and Dean climbed into the bigger bed with Sam. Sam lay back down and pulled the covers over them both. Dean lay on his back, head off the pillow and Sam lay facing the other way. Sam felt a small hand come up to his back and rub small circles and he felt his body melt into the touch and relax slowly his eyes dipping with tiredness.<p>

After a few minutes Dean took his hand back and rolled onto his side away from Sam, claiming his pillows back as his body relaxed. Sam rolled over onto his back then on his side toward Dean.  
>"Thanks Dean." Sam's voice was soft and sleep slurred.<br>Dean rolled over and plucked Sam's top arm off his side and slung it over his side as he rolled back over.  
>"You're welcome Sammy."<br>Sam's arm tightened over Dean's chest and when Dean's hand found Sam's forearm over the tattoo and rubbed softly Sam sank into sleep quickly.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Deadeye

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 14 Deadeye

Sam woke in the morning to a feeling of tickling along his left arm and a nice warm chest. Sam looked down and saw Dean's back still pressed to his chest but he had Sam's left wrist in one hand and his watch off that hand in the other. Sam watched as Dean placed Sam's hand on the mattress and ran his fingers over the watch flipping it over and reading the engraving in the pale morning light.

Dean's fingers traced the words over and over and Sam brought his hand up to Deans and entwined his fingers through his.  
>"Sorry Sammy I just wanted to look."<br>"It's okay Dean. I should have known you would pick up how special this is to me. You gave it to me for Christmas."  
>"It's real nice."<br>"Yeah it is."  
>Sam placed a soft kiss in Dean's hair pleased when it didn't freak Dean out. Sam knew they couldn't have the relationship they had a few days ago but he and Dean were very close when they were young and often hugged and gave comfort and support to each other.<br>"What's with the 'to bitch love jerk' about?"  
>"It's just what we call each other. Kind of a joke."<br>Dean nodded and put the watch back on Sam's wrist then slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. While Sam lay in bed and waited for Dean to shower so he could go next he thought about what he could do with Dean so they could have some fun. Even if he had to suggest a thousand things he was determined they would find something to do.

When Sam had his shower and went downstairs Dean and Bobby was cooking breakfast both getting along well and seeming to be having fun as they served up pancakes. Sam sat at the table and felt his chest swell when Dean served him his breakfast. Bobby raised his eyebrows at Sam giving him a small nod happy to see things better between the boys he treated liked sons. They ate in comfortable silence until they almost finished and Sam asked Dean if he wanted to do anything.  
>Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Anything I guess."<br>Sam frowned in thought "We could go see a movie this afternoon in town."  
>"Okay."<br>"And this morning we could…take the handguns down to the range see if you can aim straight." Sam nudged Dean playfully in the ribs.  
>"You're on." Dean gave Sam a slow grin.<br>Sam smiled and they cleaned up the kitchen while Bobby wandered out to his yard whistling as he went.

Dean ran upstairs for a jacket then Sam led them outside to the Impala and opened the trunk and the false bottom to reveal the weapons cache. Sam stepped back and let Dean chose his own weapon his heart cinching a little when he picked up older Deans favorite nine mil Taurus. It had a small dent on the grip where it had fallen four stories. Sam pulled out a forty five he was having sight problems with and a few clips of normal ammo for each. They walked down to the range at an easy pace, Sam with his arm slung around Dean's shoulders and Dean walking along with the first easy genuine smile he had seen since his brother turned ten.

When they reached the range Dean jogged to the fence and lined up a row of cans then ran back to where Sam was standing waiting for him. They both pulled their weapons out and Sam indicated for Dean to go first. He wanted to see what his brother's aim was like at this early age. Dean's first five shots hit the cans dead center but his next was slightly to the left making the can spin as it fell. Dean scowled slightly before knocking down the next six in quick succession. Sam smiled and shook his head. Trust Dean to be a great shot at an age where most kids could barely hold up the gun. He ruffled Dean's hair as he applied the safety and tucked it away.

Sam flicked his safety off and aimed at his first two cans carefully getting a bead on how far out he was. He flicked the safety back on and adjusted the sight and looked at the slide mechanism making an adjustment with Dean watching over his work. Sam finished his cans then ran over and set them up again. They went back almost double the distance they had first fired from and Sam went first then Dean. They both set the next round up Sam letting Dean know how impressed with his shooting he was. Dean was surprised at the compliment then just shrugged his shoulders and put up another can. They repeated the process twice more from longer distances each time they hit dead on target. Dean even told Sam what a good shot he was and Sam told Dean proudly he learned from the best. They put their weapons away and grabbed a can each and picked up brass castings off the ground each filling two cans before there was hardly any left.

Sam let his mind wonder thinking about things he could do with Dean when he had to bend under a car to pick up a cartridge. Not thinking property he stood up to fast and banged his head on the metal he was under hitting his head on his hairline above his left eye. He cried out in surprise and pain and was about to laugh at himself for being clumsy when he felt blood run onto his forehead. He was forcibly reminded of a time not long ago when Dean had saved him from hitting his head in this very area. He felt as clumsy as Dean had teased him with at the time. Still bent over Sam put his hand up to wipe it away but Dean was there with a small gauze pad holding it to it while guiding Sam away from the metal.

Dean sat Sam down on a low log and placed a small first aid kit on the hood of a nearby car then wiped the cut before applying some antiseptic. After a close inspection Dean pulled out a needle and thread.  
>"You want me to do these here or back at the house?"<br>"Do I really need them?" Just how long had Dean been doing stiches?  
>"Only three or four I think but yeah you do need them it's too deep to stop on its own."<br>"Okay then."  
>Sam was a little freaked at having a ten year old give him stitches but this was Dean who would have learned this stuff a few years ago. And he wanted to show confidence in his now little brother if they were going to get along until he changed back.<p>

Sam sat still as Dean worked on his injury and before he knew it Dean was placing a plaster over the wound and stepping back.  
>"Did you change your mind?" Sam hadn't felt and stitches just the sting of the wound.<br>"All done."  
>Sam put his hand up and felt along the plaster with a finger he thought he could just feel the stitches under the cover.<br>"Man, how many did you put in?"  
>"Four."<br>Dean was snapping the lid back on the small first aid box and placing it back in his jacket pocket. He hadn't even seen Dean grab it out of the car.  
>"How did you know to bring that?"<br>"I'm in charge of making sure we have a first aid kit at all training sessions."  
>Sam nodded. It sounded like their dad to assign specific tasks. He had forgotten all about it.<br>"Well lucky you did this time. Thanks Dean."  
>Sam ruffled a hand through Deans hair then pulled him in for a short quick hug. Dean nodded as Sam released him and finished picking up the brass.<p>

Once they were all picked up they walked back to the house stopping at the Impala to put the weapons away. Dean went upstairs and put his jacket away and Sam went in to the downstairs bathroom and peeled the plaster off his wound. He inspected the cut and had to acknowledge he had needed the stitches and how neat and close they were. Sam was impressed with the needlework and put the plaster back where it had been. He knew Dean was great with a needle but he had no idea how early had started to be so good. It seemed Dean had a natural talent. Maybe if they had a normal childhood Dean could have been a doctor. Sam sighed at such a waste of talent before moving to the kitchen to start on lunch.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Shopping

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 15 Shopping

Dean came into the room and started to set the table. He looked up at Sam as he worked. "Are they okay?"  
>"What?"<br>"The stitches. You've had the plaster off."  
>Sam shook his head in amazement, trust Dean to notice.<br>"I didn't even feel them go in. Just checking I guess. But yeah they're fine, great in fact."  
>Sam let Dean help with lunch even though he felt overprotective and had to put his hands behind his back more than once to help Dean in what he thought Dean might have trouble with. Sam remembered Bobby had let Dean help with breakfast so he hung back a little more trying not to hover. But Dean didn't have any problem with what Sam let him do and he even smiled up at Sam as he worked making Sam smile back.<p>

After lunch they changed and went into town parking the Impala and going into the cinema looking at the movie times on the board. They eventually settled on the latest _'Harry Potter'_ movie after Sam teased Dean about having to take him to a little kids film even though he wanted to see it himself. After the movie Sam decided to take Dean to Wal-Mart and grab him some more clothes as he only had the few sets he bought the first day. The store was busy with kids and Sam realized it was a school holiday. They went to the boys wear section and Dean was a little shy about picking stuff out for himself and Sam had to encourage him several times. They finally had a few more sets and Sam took Dean to toys to get him something but Dean had no idea. Sam walked up and down the aisles showing Dean stuff and Dean was starting to think Sam was having more fun than he was.

Sam finally found a model of an Impala and Dean showed some interest which was good enough for Sam. Sam took Dean to the DVD section and took him to the action section because his Dean liked action he thought younger Dean would to. He and Dean picked out two each then headed for books because Sam wanted to encourage Dean to read. Dean looked at the books in the teenage section while Sam looked at books from the adult section in the next isle. Sam was interrupted from his study of books by a couple of giggling girls. They stood at the end of the isle looking back in the direction where Dean was. They had their heads together talking fast and Sam was concerned at first that they were picking on his brother. But as Sam took a step towards them he heard one of them say "c_ute"_ and "_haven't seen him before."_

The girls looked to be about fourteen and Sam frowned as the girls giggling got louder. Sam stepped around them and checked on Dean to find him with his back to the girls. Sam stepped up to him and he looked up momentarily. Sam saw Dean had a slight blush up his neck.  
>"You okay Dean?"<br>Dean nodded. "Ah huh."  
>Dean didn't sound too sure but he had picked out three books. Sam patted him on the shoulder forgetting how heavy his arm would be to a ten year old and Dean's knees buckled slightly.<br>"Sorry buddy."

Sam put a hand under Dean's arm to pull him back up. To Sam's surprise Dean was smiling up at him as he set him back on his feet.  
>"Thanks Gogmagog," Dean laughed.<br>"Gogmagog? Ah the giant. I get it."  
>"It was that or Paul Bunyan."<br>"Very funny Dean. At least it wasn't sasquatch." Sam muttered the last part but Dean's keen hearing picked it up.  
>"Sasquatch? That's funny, I'm goin' with that."<br>Sam smiled at Dean's sense of humor. He missed it so badly he didn't care if it was at his expense. He felt a pang at missing his Dean again and had to resist spinning his ring as he was prone to do when he was missing his husband. Sam steered Dean to the candy section before they went to the check outs and they bought some candy to eat while watching their DVDs.

The checkout line was long and Sam fidgeted impatiently surrounded by whining, coughing crying, sneezing and yelling kids. Sam felt something on his leg and looked down to find his brother hard up against his side obviously trying to keep away from the crowd. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they paid for their things and got the hell out of there. Sam put the bags on the back seat and they drove back to Bobby's. Dean helped Sam unpack the shopping then took his new things upstairs.

When he came down Sam had a bath run for him and he ran upstairs to get clean underwear a pair of sweats and a T Shirt to wear. Dean had to assure Sam several times he was okay to take a bath on his own especially after Dean took his T Shirt off and Sam gasped when he saw Dean's ribs standing out. Sam helped Bobby make dinner while Dean was in the tub.  
>"You boys getting on okay?"<br>"Yeah better now thanks Bobby."  
>"That's good. How are you feeling Sam?"<br>"Okay." Sam stopped thinking what Bobby was talking about. "I miss him a lot Bobby." Sam was surprised to feel tears in his eyes.  
>"It's all right Sam. Dean's your life. It's understandable that you miss him. He's your husband Sam. Imagine if it was the other way around? Don't forget he will be back."<br>Sam nodded getting himself under control and continuing with the food preparation.

Sam was helping Bobby set the table when he heard sneezing coming from the bathroom. Sam frowned and went to the door.  
>"You okay Dean?"<br>There were a few more sneezes and Dean called out in a snuffled voice.  
>"I'm okay. I'll be right out."<br>Sam went back to the kitchen but looked up when Dean came out.  
>"You feel okay Dean?"<br>"Yeah I'm cool, Sammy." Little Dean grinned at Sam so similar to the way big Dean grinned that Sam went over and gave him a hug.

Dean stood still and let Sam have his hug even putting the arm not holding his clothes around his brother. As Sam was holding Dean he felt heat radiating off him. The bath hadn't been that hot he was sure. He had checked the water himself before he allowed Dean in. Sam stepped back and raised a hand to Dean's forehead.  
>"You sure you're okay? You feel pretty warm."<br>Dean shrugged. "I feel okay."  
>"Well why don't you put on a sweater just in case?"<br>Dean nodded and trotted upstairs.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Cold

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 16 Cold

Sam went back and helped Bobby plate up.  
>"Is Dean okay?"<br>"Yeah he says he is but he was running a little hot. I told him to throw a sweater on just in case. He will be right down."  
>Dean came into the room a couple of minutes later wearing a new black hoodie Sam had bought him. Sam noticed he had a pair of thick socks on as well. He looked nice and warm. They sat at the table and ate together with Sam and Dean giving Bobby a rundown of their day. Bobby was happy they had such a good time together and Dean was the most talkative he had been since they had been there. Dean was starting to be the ten year old he remembered from years ago and less of the constantly worried kid he was now. Sam gently teased Dean about the girls checking him out in the book section and Dean countered with a middle aged woman scooping out Sam's butt in the check-out line.<p>

Bobby laughed at them as they continued to tease each other while they finished their food. They were about to get some pie for dessert when Dean sneezed again several times. Bobby handed Dean some tissues and Dean blew his nose. Bobby and Sam both watched him like hawks. Dean felt their eyes on him.  
>"I'm fin..." Dean broke off and coughed several times startling them all.<br>When Dean stopped coughing Sam raised his hand to Dean's forehead again earning him a very older Dean style eye-roll. Dean assured Sam he felt fine and they sat and ate pie without interruption. They cleaned up the dishes then retired to the living room to watch a movie. Dean sat next to Sam on the couch and Sam slung an arm around him.

They shared candy and Sam put on a second movie after the first but half way through Dean's eyes started to drift shut. Sam pulled Dean's head to his chest and Dean was asleep within a few seconds. Sam sat and watched the end of the movie holding Dean to his chest surprised how fast asleep he was. Sam ran a hand through Dean's hair worried about how warm he seemed. When the credits rolled he lifted Dean up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom. Sam was surprised with how little Dean weighed even for a ten year old. He couldn't have weighed more than one of their duffle bags. He was careful not to let any part of Dean's floppy body hit on anything. Sam put Dean in the side of the double bed he had slept in the night before then changed for bed himself. He climbed into bed and rolled towards Dean. Dean rolled over on his right side with his eyes still shut and Sam let his left arm drape over the small body.

After a nice deep sleep Sam woke up feeling like he was on fire. It took him a few seconds to realize the heat was coming from Dean and the boy had thrown off his hoodie during the night. Sam threw the covers off as he felt shivers coming from Dean's body. Sam put his hand to Dean's forehead feeling heat there before his hand even touched the skin. He saw the dampness of Dean's hair and rolled him over carefully.  
>"Hey Dean wake up buddy."<br>Sam watched Dean's eyes flick open slowly and search his face.  
>"How do you feel?"<br>"Okay." Dean's voice came out as a dry croak and he coughed to clear it.  
>Sam got up out of bed and pulled a first aid kit out of his bag. By the time he had the thermometer out of the kit Dean was sitting up on the side of the bed holding his throat. Sam held the thermometer out and Dean opened his mouth to let it slide under his tongue. While it was getting a reading Sam ran his hand down Dean's neck feeling the swollen glands there with a frown.<p>

The thermometer beeped and Sam drew it out with a frown.  
>"Well your temperature is one hundred and one. How do you feel?"<br>"Cold. Hot. I don't know."  
>Sam noticed Dean's voice was husky and nasal.<br>"You want to go have a shower and get in some fresh clothes?"  
>Sam handed Dean some Tylenol. Dean nodded before swallowing the tablets down with water his brother handed him. Sam saw Dean into the shower then went downstairs to find Bobby.<br>"Hey Bobby. How are you?"  
>"Okay Sam. Where's Dean?"<br>"Having a shower. I think he had a cold. What's the best treatment?"  
>"What are his symptoms?"<br>"He has a fever and is running hot and cold. His throat sounds sore and his nose is blocked."  
>"Sounds like a cold all right. In bed, chicken soup and Tylenol. That's the standard."<br>"God, he will climb the walls. How am I going to get him to do that?"  
>"Maybe you could stay with him."<p>

Bobby went to the cupboard and pulled out a can of readymade chicken soup.  
>"This is the best I have."<br>"Thanks Bobby." Sam opened the can and heated it on the stove.  
>"Maybe you could read to him. It might keep him still for a while. If it doesn't work you could do movies on the couch as long as he's warm."<br>"Do we have to take him to the doctors do you think?"  
>"Not for just a cold."<p>

Sam took the heated soup upstairs in a bowl where he found Dean tiding the bathroom after himself dressed in sweat pants and a T shirt. Sam put the bowl down then went in and slung and arm around Dean's shoulders and steered him back to the bedroom.  
>"Hop back into bed mister."<br>"What? Why? I'm okay Sam. I feel better now."  
>"I'm not risking you getting sick Dean. You don't sound great. Why don't you rest until lunchtime? If you are feeling better you can get up."<p>

Dean looked like he was going to fight about it but seemed to see how determined Sam was and climbed back into bed with a soft sigh. Sam gave the bowl of soup to Dean fussing around and cleaning the room as Dean ate. Sam scooped up the bowl when Dean was finished and took it down to the kitchen. Bobby handed Sam a plate of toast and a coffee telling him he would need to stay healthy to avoid getting it himself. Sam took them upstairs after thanking Bobby and found Dean lying back reading a book.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Okay. Just feels like a cold."  
>"I know but just rest for a little while and when you throw it off we can get back to doing brother stuff."<br>Dean nodded and Sam fussed around making sure the covers were swaddled around him keeping him warm.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Tears

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 17 Tears

Once he finished with breakfast Sam ran the plate and cup downstairs and washed them up before going back upstairs. He gave Dean the small box of tissues from the kitchen noting that he was going to have to make a shopping run soon and grab some things for Dean while he was sick. Dean used a couple to blow his nose as he lay back in the blankets. Sam pushed the waste bin closer to the bed for Dean's tissues then snagged the book off the covers and read the back of the book. Sam found the part that Dean was up to and lay on the covers next to him and read out loud to him. After half an hour of using wacky voices for all the different characters Sam looked over to find Dean sound asleep. He looked so cute curled up in sleep that it made Sam's heart ache for older Dean. He missed him so much he was going to smother him when he had him back.

Sam tucked Dean in tight then went downstairs.  
>"Hey Bobby."<br>"Hey Sam. How's little Dean?"  
>"He's asleep. I'm going into town to get some stuff for him. Do you need anything?"<br>"Just some soup and more tissues for him while he is sick I guess."  
>"No problem."<br>Sam drove to town and shopped for food grabbing plenty of things for Dean including stacks of soup and lemonade. Sam stocked up on tissues, decongestant rub and Tylenol tablets.

He went back to Bobby's and as he pulled up Bobby came out to help him.  
>"Don't make a fuss Sam but Dean is on the couch. He came down looking for you when he woke up."<br>Sam nodded, he understood Dean would look for him if he wasn't there. He would do the same thing. When they went inside with the bags Dean was lying asleep on the couch looking so cute Sam couldn't have told him off anyway. Sam noticed Bobby had turned the TV on low. Sam and Bobby put the shopping away and Sam took the cold things up to the bedroom and brought down a blanket for Dean. As Sam placed the blanket around him Dean woke and looked around in confusion. His glassy eyes found Sam with relief but he started to cough just as he was about to sit up. Sam waited for the coughing to stop then scooped the light body onto his lap and sat on the couch.

Dean wriggled in Sam's arms trying to get off despite the fact he felt unwell.  
>"Just rest Dean I have you."<br>"But it's not right." Dean croaked.  
>"After all the years you have looked after me Dean it's the least I and do so just relax and rest. <em>No arguments<em>."  
>Dean sighed and relaxed back until he was comfortable with his head against Sam's collarbone. Sam's hand came up and combed through Dean's hair unconsciously making his spikes stick up as he tucked the blankets around him. Dean sniffed a few times and then drifted off to sleep feeling sore and tired but very warm and safe in Sam's arms. Bobby came into the room and bent down in front of Sam looking at Dean's face.<br>"He's asleep Sam."  
>Sam looked surprised and looked down into Dean's peaceful face.<br>"He must feel really ordinary to fall asleep that quickly." Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked up a Bobby.  
>"He feels safe with you Sam. Anyway it's nearly lunchtime. Do you want to try to get some more soup into him?"<br>"Yeah we should. He is thin enough anyway."

Sam moved to get up but Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder.  
>"I'll do it Sam. You stay with your brother." Sam nodded and sat further back in the couch pulling Dean further to his chest.<br>Dean shifted slightly in his sleep then relaxed into Sam again. Sam felt a warm glow at being so responsible for making Dean feel so warm and cared for. Bobby came in and let Sam know the soup was ready. Sam flicked the TV off and stood easily with Dean in his arms. He walked carefully to the kitchen and sat in the kitchen chair with Dean still wrapped up on his lap. Sam woke Dean slowly and gently feeding Dean soup by spoon. It didn't take Dean long to wake up more and attempt to grab the spoon  
>"What the hell Sammy? I'm not a baby."<br>Sam was reminded so forcefully of older Dean so much he spat out a strangled laugh before he placed a wet kiss to his forehead.

Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes that clearly thought Sam had lost his mind. Sam laughed again and placed a kiss to the top of Dean's head.  
>"Just let me help Dean."<br>Dean sighed and shrugged, he was feeling pretty crappy anyway. It was just built in instinct that made him refuse help. Sam continued to feed him slowly. Sam held on to his emotions barely as he fed Dean the remainder of his soup but Dean's fingers threaded through his free hand made it harder for him to keep them in check. Dean looked so lost and helpless as he shivered on his knee. Bobby placed a plate of sandwiches in front of Sam smiling at Dean and giving him some painkillers to swallow down. Sam ate as Dean lay against his chest with his left hand threaded through the fingers of Sam's left hand. Bobby gave Dean a quick examination while Sam ate and took his temperature. Bobby ran his thumbs over the freckles across Dean's nose that were standing out way too much against his pale skin. Bobby wasn't happy with Dean's temperature and let Sam know that he would need more rest. Sam finished his food and coffee then carried Dean back to the living room and sat back on the couch. Bobby handed Sam the TV remote and told him to relax. Sam leaned back on the couch as Dean's fingers played with the ring on his left hand.

Dean's fingers slipped over the ring and Sam's eyes welled up with tears and he spun the ring in the same way older Dean often did. Dean heard Sam's breathing hitch and turned to see the tears in his eyes.  
>"This must be special to you. You keep playing with it." Dean's voice was a soft whisper.<br>"I do?" Sam had been trying to keep it to a minimum.  
>"Yeah, plus there is this."<br>Dean slipped a skinny finger in the ring hanging on the string around his neck with the amulet. They were very similar to each other. Trust Dean to pick up that the rings were very important to them.  
>"We are very close Dean. Those rings they mean a lot to us together." Sam's breath came out a bit shaky.<br>"Sorry Sammy."  
>As Sam nodded a single tear fell.<br>"Hey, it's okay Sammy."

One of Dean's small thumbs chased away the tear. Dean pulled Sam's head to his shoulder and patted his hair.  
>"Sorry for makin you cry." Dean muttered sounding embarrassed.<br>"You didn't Dean. I just miss you is all. I sounds strange with you right here but we are very close now."  
>Sam couldn't believe Dean was still doing the protecting role even while he was more than ten years his junior.<br>"It makes sense cause we are very close in my time."  
>"Yeah you looked after me pretty good." Sam raised his head and looked Dean in the eye.<br>"I did?"  
>"Yeah I didn't want for anything growing up because of you."<br>"How good?"  
>"So good I went to university."<br>"You did?"  
>"Yeah thanks to you I did really well. You kept me safe and well Dean. You never failed me ever."<p>

Dean shifted on Sam's lap.  
>"It's true Dean. You did a great job with me you were always there when I needed you. And even when I didn't."<br>Sam kissed Dean on the forehead then Dean snuggled his head in Sam's neck. Sam rubbed the back of Dean's head with one hand and fiddled with the amulet and ring with the other. Dean's lay tight against Sam's chest and put an arm around his neck burrowing deeper into his neck. Sam sighed feeling content to be with his brother but missing him more than he had in a long time. Dean was soon breathing deeply in sleep and Sam turned the TV on with the remote and held his brother as he slept. After a while Sam noticed Dean was shivering slightly and made sure the blankets were cocooned around his slight frame.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Grizzle

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 18 Grizzle

Dean woke an hour later and sneezed as soon as he woke. Sam handed him some tissues and helped him sit up while he blew his nose.  
>"Sorry Sammy.<br>Sam was startled at how scratchy and hoarse Dean's voice sounded. Dean found a way out of the blanket and hopped off Sam's knee. Sam grabbed the back of his T shirt.  
>"Where you goin' buddy?"<br>"Need to use the bathroom." Dean croaked.  
>Sam nodded and let him go concerned at how unsteady he was. While Dean was in the bathroom Sam dashed upstairs and grabbed up a hoodie for Dean and went back downstairs meeting him in the living room and throwing the garment around his thin shoulders.<p>

Sam pulled Dean back against his body but this time Dean resisted.  
>"Don't you have something you would rather be doing?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"Hunting, reading or going out."<br>"I don't hunt without you anymore Dean."  
>"I could wait here until I turn back and you could do your own thing."<br>"Not an option Dean. I want to be where you are."  
>"Aren't you tired of baby-sitting?" Dean's voice was a hoarse whisper.<br>"It's not baby-sitting. It's spending quality time with my brother."  
>"Not much quality in listening to me cough up a lung. You have to be bored stupid by now." Dean broke off with a cough.<br>"Are you calling me stupid?"  
>"Never that Sammy."<br>Aw. Sam's heart clenched at hearing his name in a squeaky, course voice. It sounded more like S_hammy_ with his stuffy hugged Dean tight against his chest.  
>"Don't worry about things Dean. Just relax and get better. I want to be here and I want to be with you. I promise. Wild horses couldn't drag me away."<br>Sam kissed Dean's temple and Dean nodded and settled into his chest.

Sam looked down at Dean's pale face.  
>"Do you want to go up for a sleep?"<br>"No I'm okay if you're okay with it. I can sit over there." Dean pointed to the free section of the couch.  
>"It's okay. I like holding you unless you're uncomfortable." Sam looked worried for a second.<br>"No I like it."  
>"You wanna watch a DVD?"<br>"Yeah cool."  
>Dean showed enthusiasm even though he sounded very sick. Sam put on <em>'The Bourne Identity'<em> even though he worried about it being too old for Dean but Dean told Sam he had seen heaps worse.

Dean settled back against Sam's chest and Sam wound an arm around his stomach. Dean tried not to cough and sniff even though he felt like crap and his head throbbed with a headache. Bobby appeared with popcorn a few minutes later and frowned over at Dean. He left the room and came back with painkillers and orange juice. Once Dean took the tablets Bobby kneeled down in front of them and felt Dean's forehead with the back of his hand. He frowned at Sam over the top of Dean's head and Sam looked back with a questioning look. Bobby felt the glands on Dean's neck but he didn't flinch or make moves that he was sore.  
>"You feel okay boy?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"You don't look okay."<br>"It just a cold un..." Dean's sneezes stopped him saying any more.  
>Bobby thrust a box of tissues into his lap as they stopped and he started to cough. Sam raised his eyebrows as he rubbed Dean's back and looked at Bobby.<p>

Dean settled down after blowing his nose and pulled the hoodie around him feeling quite cold. Sam pulled him back to his chest and rubbed his chest with one of his big hands and Dean squirmed at Sam's attention.  
>"Just relax Dean. We want you to get better as soon as possible so just rest and take it easy."<br>Dean shivered and snuggled his face into Sam's neck seeking out his warmth. Sam looked down a few minutes later to find Dean asleep on his lap again. Sam felt Dean's warmth through all his clothes. Sam watched the movie keeping Dean as warm as he could as he held him to his chest. When the movie finished Sam carried Dean upstairs and lay him down in their big bed. Sam felt Dean's forehead with the back of his hand and was concerned at how hot the youngster was. Dean groaned softly as Sam slipped the hoodie off Dean's slim torso. There was a thin line of sweat down the front of Deans T shirt so Sam pulled the blankets back and tossed just a sheet over him. Sam stood watching Dean's pale face as he slept troubled that his brother had got sick on his watch. The only thing he could do would be to make sure he got better as soon as possible.

Sam decided a good start would be to make sure he ate properly. He went downstairs and pulled out things to make Dean spaghetti bolognaise, one of Dean's favourites as an adult so he was sure he would like it as a kid. Bobby came out and helped him when he saw what Sam was up to. They made the sauce from scratch and the pasta was fresh stuff that Sam had bought when he went shopping with Dean. Sam went up to get Dean and found him sitting up with his hair every which way and a very dazed and confused look on his face. Sam barley kept his laugh in as he sat down next to him.  
>"You feel any better?"<br>Dean's mouth moved but nothing came out.  
>Sam's hand went up to Dean's neck and gently pressed the side of his neck.<br>"Sore?"  
>Dean coughed to clear his throat. "Not really. Just feels a bit crap." Dean voice was very rough almost giving out.<br>Sam winced. Sure it wasn't sore. Sam had seen the look of pain cross Dean's face. His face was so pale Sam could easy see his freckles and his green eyes stood out even though they were duller than usual.

Sam stood up then scooped Dean up in his arms and walked out the door and downstairs.  
>"Sam it's just a cold. I can walk you know."<br>Dean tried to struggle out of Sam's arms almost knocking himself out on the doorframe as they went through.  
>"Whoa easy Dean just relax. Let me do it for you."<br>Dean grizzled all the way down to the kitchen and found Bobby's soft laugher at Sam carrying him equally annoying.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Better?

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 19 Better?

Dean tucked into his food glad Sam was letting him sit in his own chair but he found the going tough even with a food he liked. He had never felt so sick before and sincerely hoped this wasn't how sick adults got all the time. He was rubbing at his eyes feeling extremely tired despite having slept most of the day away and his head felt full of cotton wool. He could see Sam and Bobby watching him very closely and tried to keep a smile going but his damn body let him down by making him sweat without him doing anything. By the time he was halfway through the bowlful that Sam had given him he was nodding tiredly barley keeping his eyes open.

Sam felt for him and gave Dean some cold orange juice to drink. He tried to tempt him with some pie but Dean shook his head and pushed as much orange juice down as he could. Bobby gave him more painkillers and he got up with Sam and went to the living room. Sam put another movie on and they watched together with Dean leaning tiredly up against Sam when the movie ended. Dean walked slowly upstairs and Sam followed closely seeing how tired he looked. Dean got his things together for a shower and Sam hung around the doorway of the bathroom while he bathed just in case he needed him. Dean came out in just boxers putting his things away and making no moves to dress further before slipping into bed. Sam gathered his things and had a shower as well. When Sam was dressed he slipped into bed with Dean and laid an arm over his left side as was their norm.  
>"Sam you don't have to go to bed because of me."<br>"I'm tired Dean. It would do me good to get an early night."  
>Dean nodded and cuddled up extra close to Sam feeling very ill and needing the comfort. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean tightly feeling his need for closeness.<p>

Sam woke early in the morning to find Dean's back pushed against his chest and a death grip on his forearm. Sam could feel pins and needles in his left hand meaning Dean's grip was so tight he was stopping the blood flow. Sam smiled as he gently prised Dean's fingers off his arm and pulled it free. He was still shaking his hand to get the feeling back when Dean woke and looked up into his face.  
>"What are you doing?" Dean's voice was still croaky as it had been the day before.<br>"Getting the feeling back in my arm."  
>"Sorry."<br>"It's okay Dean."  
>Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a quick hug and a quick kiss to the top of his head.<br>"How are you feeling ?"  
>"About the same."<br>"I will get you some soup and today you stay in bed mister. Got it?"  
>Dean huffed out a sigh as Sam got out of the bed and went for the first aid kit.<p>

Sam slipped the thermometer under Dean's tongue and got him some painkillers and water. Dean temperature was a little high so he got the painkillers in him and went down to get soup for him. Sam had a tough time keeping Dean in bed all day but he tried not to let Sam know how bored he was because he was trying hard to keep him occupied. Sam was concerned about the lack of food Dean put away all day. He had eaten most of the soup Sam had offered but anything else was sore on his throat. Dean went to bed early that night still feeling tired, sore and lethargic. Sam checked him several times while he watched a movie with Bobby. Sam was torn about jumping into bed with Dean in case he was running a fever and he would make him too hot. But when he checked him he was cooler so he jumped in with him to make sure he had a good night's sleep.

When Sam woke in the morning to find him alone in the bed and the noise of the shower running in the bathroom. Sam got up and went into the bathroom.  
>"Hey Dean you okay?"<br>Dean's wet head appeared at the curtain.  
>"I'm fine Sammy. I'll be out in a minute."<br>Sam went back to the bedroom dressed and made the bed. Dean came in dressed in sweats and a hoodie and looking better than he had in the last couple of days.  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"Heaps better. Almost feel like I never had a cold."  
>"Okay. But I'm not sure if a cold only lasts two days. Make sure you stay wrapped up warm today just in case."<p>

They went downstairs to find a surprised Bobby who gave Dean a close examination.  
>"What do you think Bobby?"<br>"I don't think you are over it yet Dean you just feel a bit better today. Your glands are still swollen and you're very pale. How's the throat?"  
>"Still a bit sore."<br>"I've never known a cold to last such a short time so we best be careful." Bobby mused.  
>Sam looked concerned as well. "It wouldn't hurt to keep quiet for another day."<p>

Bobby saw the look of disappointment on Dean's face  
>"It's okay tiger you don't have to stay in bed. If you rug up you can help me in the library." Bobby knuckled Dean's head as he walked by. "Feel up to helping with breakfast? I could use help from my little apprentice."<br>Sam's eyebrows went up as Dean got up and washed his hands to help cook breakfast.

Sam got up to help as well and Bobby waved him off.  
>"Just let me and the kid handle it this morning. He likes to help me cook."<br>Sam's eyebrows arched.  
>"Who do you think taught him to cook?"<br>"You did?"  
>"Yeah he asked me to teach him when he was about seven so he could cook for his brother when he got the chance."<br>"Really? That's how Dean learned to cook. I never knew. I caught him looking at cooking magazines and thought that's how he did it."  
>"Well I taught him the basics so knowing Dean he got better by looking at recipes. That's how he learned so much about cars. He picked up a lot I don't know from car magazines and anywhere else he could soak it up."<p>

Dean came back into the room and Sam watched his brother interact with Bobby. They got on so well that Sam was happy that Bobby was in their life. Of course it seemed Dean got on with everybody when he was a kid. They soon had a nice breakfast ready to eat. Sam put a load of washing on for the two of them then they spent the morning in Bobby's library. Dean proved quite adapt in sorting the books into subjects for them so they could put them on shelves. They did such a good job in the morning that Bobby was keen to find the loose books around the place in the afternoon and sort them into piles on the library floor. Sam didn't want Dean overdoing it as he noticed he was a bit wobbly and did sneeze a few times so he did most of the legwork. When they finished in the late afternoon Dean helped Bobby cook dinner while Sam put away the washing from the mornings load.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Fever

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 20 Fever

After they had eaten Bobby went out to collect his mail from his post office box and Sam and Dean sat on the couch to watch a movie. Dean sat against Sam's side and halfway through the movie Sam scooped him up and sat him on his lap. Dean let out a squawk saying he was too big for sitting on knees when he wasn't sick but Sam just pulled him to his chest and laughed softly in his hair. By the end of the movie Dean was blinking with tiredness and Sam pulled his head to his shoulder and encouraged him to relax back into him. He was out cold as the credits shut off and Sam was surprised to find Dean had a handful of Sam's shirt in his hand. Sam pried the small hand off his shirt and carried him up to their room. Since Dean was wearing sweats Sam peeled off his hoodie and Dean barley moved as Sam slipped him into bed. Sam decided on a shower then slipped into bed with his brother. Sam tried not to lay his arm over Dean and give him room to sleep but as he drifted off to sleep his arm did what it wanted and he was soon cuddled up to his back.

Sam woke at five in the morning to find the bed empty beside him and soft retching noises coming from the bathroom. Sam scrambled out of bed and moved quickly to the bathroom to find Dean kneeling in front of the toilet. Sam moved to his side and held him up by the shoulder rubbing his back at the same time. When Dean was finished throwing up Sam helped him wash up and get back to bed. Sam felt the heat coming off Dean as he helped him to the bed. Sam went to the bedside cupboard and shook out a Tylenol out of the box for his brother. Sam made Dean drink plenty of water then took his temperature which was the highest it had been since getting sick. He gently stripped Dean off so he was down to a T shirt and boxers.

Sam soothed Dean back to sleep and then fell into an uneasy sleep beside him. Sam woke up a few hours later and found Dean's hand tight in his T shirt. Dean's face was buried in his pillow and Sam moved his shoulders around to see Dean's hot sweaty face. He pulled the covers off and slipped out of bed getting a look at just how wet through Dean's clothes were. Sam grabbed the thermometer out and checked Dean's temperature. Dean hardly stirred when the unit beeped concerning Sam a little. Dean's temperature read 103. Great he had to get him cooled off and soon. Sam shook his brother awake softly and carried him to the bathroom and turned the shower on. While it was warming up a little Sam pulled Dean's T shirt off.  
>"You okay buddy? I'm gonna put you in the shower and cool you down a bit. You all right with that?"<br>Dean's eyes were glassy as he shivered in his arms but managed a small nod before he coughed roughly.

When Sam was satisfied with the temperature he stood Dean under the water with his boxers on. Sam stayed long enough to ensure Dean would be okay without him then went back to the bedroom for clean clothes for Dean. He put them in the bathroom and checked Dean again to find him standing under the water with his arms across his chest. "You okay Dean?"  
>"I'm okay Sammy."<br>Sam reduced the heat in the water hoping to cool Dean off.  
>"Just yell if you need help."<br>Sam went back to the bedroom and pulled the sheets off the bed and remade the bed with fresh ones. He went back and checked on Dean deciding his temperature was down enough.  
>"You okay to wash and get out?"<br>Dean nodded.  
>"Okay. I will wait in the room for you."<p>

Dean felt shaky, cold and tired as he slipped his wet boxers off and washed himself as quickly as he could. He stepped out of the shower carefully because he felt pretty shaky and dried off and dressed as quick as he could. Sam meet him at the doorway.  
>"You okay?"<br>Dean nodded trying to make himself look better than he felt so Sam wouldn't fuss. Sam saw right through him and bent and picked him up hooking a hand under his knees and around his shoulders.

Dean gave a squawk and struggled to get down.  
>"Sam I can walk, let me down."<br>"I know you can walk Dean just let me fuss over you while I can."  
>"I just want to walk."<br>"I know, just let me do this"  
>Dean sighed and stopped struggling in Sam's arms. He slung an arm around Sam's neck so he didn't over balance. Sam took Dean downstairs and placed him on the couch then went into the kitchen to find Bobby.<p>

Bobby was making coffee in the kitchen.  
>"Bobby, do you have an insurance card I can use to take Dean to a clinic? Do we need ID for a ten year old? Where's the best place to take him? Who's the best doctor?"<br>"Whoa, easy there Sam. What's going on?"  
>"Dean has a temperature of 103 and he is all sweaty."<br>"Anything else?"  
>"No. Yes! He threw up at five this morning and he was coughing again."<br>"He just has a cold no need to go rushing to the clinic for that."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah but we will keep an eye on him, don't worry. I have an insurance card that would let you take him in as your son if he needs to go."  
>"Thanks Bobby. Can you check him?"<p>

Sam and Bobby went into the living room where Bobby gave Dean a quick examination. Dean squirmed under the attention but allowed it knowing they would fuss more if he didn't. Bobby fussed over Dean's throat watching him gulp a few times at the soreness there. Sam went to the kitchen and made Dean some oatmeal for breakfast while Bobby made him honey and lemon tea. Bobby took in throat lozenges, cough syrup and Sudafed.

Sam bought the oatmeal in and Dean ate it very slowly with Sam watching him eat every bite.  
>"Go have something to eat Sammy." Dean croaked.<br>"You trying to get rid of me."  
>Dean nodded but smiled as he did it. Sam went to the kitchen for breakfast happy that Bobby had stopped him rushing Dean down to the clinic as fast as he could drive. Not that he still didn't want to get Dean checked out. He still wanted to do that but he trusted Bobby to stop him panicking for nothing. Sam ate his breakfast in the living room sitting on one of Bobby's chairs keeping an eye on Dean as he sat and watched TV using some tissues from the box Bobby had sat next to him. Dean coughed every now and again and generally looked unwell. Sam put his dishes in the kitchen and helped Bobby tidy up before going back to Dean.<p>

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Downhill

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 21 Downhill

When Sam returned to the living room Dean was sitting exactly where he was when Sam left him. Sam scooped him up again and sat him on his lap so they could watch TV together.  
>"Sam I'm not four. I don't need to be treated like a little kid."<br>Sam laughed and pulled Dean tighter to his chest. Little Dean sounded so much like Dean when he was a teenager that Sam loved hearing it.  
>"Just relax Dean. I know you're not four but I like having you close if you can cope with being so close to your big brother."<br>Sam ruffled Dean's hair with a hand and in way of answering Dean lay back against Sam's chest. Sam wasn't used to having a little sniffing and coughing Dean on his lap and became worried as he held onto his sick brother. Dean fidgeted on Sam's lap as they sat and watched TV all morning. Sam noticed Dean frowning quite a bit and blinking a lot. He knew it was Dean's way of hiding a headache. Sam fixed Dean soup for lunch but thankfully let him drink it himself. Bobby made sure he had his medications and was comfortable on the couch before he and Sam had their lunch.

Sam and Bobby cleaned up the kitchen and Bobby went out to work in the yard and Sam went back to the living room. As Sam walked in Dean bolted out the door on the way to the bathroom. Sam followed him into the bathroom and sat behind him feeling helpless as he threw up his lunch. When Dean was done throwing up he flushed the toilet and stood shakily at the sink and washed himself off. Sam scooped him up and carried him back to the couch this time without protest from Dean. Dean was feeling quite weak after throwing up and let himself fall against Sam's chest as he carried him back to the couch. His head was throbbing with a headache that he had since morning. Sam sat and put both arms around Dean ignoring the fact he was coughing and sneezing. Dean snagged up some tissues so he didn't drip on Sam. Sam pulled Dean's head to his shoulder and ran a hand down his back trying to make him feel better as he continued to cough and sneeze.

As Dean's eyes began to sag shut Sam suddenly remembered that Dean had thrown up his lunchtime medication. He stood and placed Dean gently on the couch and went to the kitchen and brought back everything Dean would need as well as some lemonade. He put everything on the side table and picked his brother up again. He got Dean dosed up between sneezes and had him sucking sleepily on lozenges as he sipped lemonade. Sam flipped over to some cartoons for Dean but he lasted about ten minutes before he was asleep laying up against Sam. Sam kept still so Dean could sleep but he had the feeling a bomb wouldn't wake Dean at the moment. He looked exhausted and had shadows developing under his eyes already.

Two hours later Bobby came into the living room to find Sam blinking tiredly trying to stay awake and Dean out like a light. Sam's head jerked up at Bobby's hand on Dean's forehead.  
>"Hey Bobby. He threw up again. Could you get him some more soup?"<br>"Sure Sam. What's his temperature like?"  
>"It came down a bit but I will check it again when he eats. He does feel a bit hot."<br>Bobby went to the kitchen and got a cup full of soup for Dean and took it back to the couch. Sam tried to wake Dean gently but he didn't stir. Sam ran his hand up and down Dean's back exerting a little pressure.  
>"Come on Dean, wake up buddy."<br>Dean's eyes finally opened and he looked around him in confusion, his eyes again glassy and unfocused.  
>"It's okay Dean. Bobby has some soup for you."<br>Dean sat up straighter and Sam saw Dean's hair was flat against his head wet with sweat on the side of his face that had been against Sam.

Bobby passed the cup of soup to Dean and he took it with a shaky hand. Sam put an arm around Dean's shoulders to steady him and Bobby didn't miss the wince of pain.  
>"Dean, how do you feel? Achy?"<br>Dean nodded slightly as he shivered.  
>"You feel dizzy at all?"<br>Dean nodded again. Sam took his temperature as Bobby observed the boy.  
>"104, Bobby."<br>"Anything else Dean? You have to be honest with me."  
>"Headache, sore throat."<br>"Feeling real tired?"  
>"Yeah." Dean coughed again as he sipped his soup.<br>Bobby gave Sam a long look. "You want to come and get a drink Sam?"  
>Sam caught the meaning and sat Dean gently on the couch.<br>"Back in a minute buddy. Do the best you can with that okay?"  
>Sam kissed the top of Dean's head before walking quickly to the kitchen.<p>

Bobby had an insurance card in his hand when Sam got there.  
>"I think it's progressed to influenza Sam. I don't have any meds for that so I will book him in at the clinic. I will let you know when the appointment is. In the meantime..." Bobby went a cupboard and pulled out a couple of orange tubes. "Electrolyte solution. We need to keep his fluids up."Bobby handed Sam a bucket. "In case he can't make the bathroom."<br>"Should I take him up to the bedroom?"  
>"All his meds are in the living room so stay there for now. When you go to bed tonight I will help you take them all up there."<br>"Thanks Bobby."  
>"No problem. I have a little more business in the yard then I am done for the day."<p>

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Doctors

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 22 Doctors

Sam took the bucket, solution and a can of soda back to the living room where Dean was asleep sitting up against the back of the sofa. Sam put the things down and lifted Dean onto his lap so he could wake him and get him to drink the electrolyte. Dean was confused at being woken again but sipped the solution when Sam asked him to. Bobby came in as Sam encouraged him to keep drinking.  
>"Couldn't get in until the morning at nine thirty. Apparently there is a lot going around."<br>"Thanks Bobby."

Bobby kneeled down to Dean's level.  
>"How you feelin kido?"<br>Dean coughed before he could reply.  
>"Okay."<br>"Yeah sure. If you need anything make sure you ask okay?"  
>Dean nodded as he gulped around his sore throat. Bobby patted the top of Dean's head gently and went to get up but there was a whine at the door making Sam and Bobby both look over. Bobby got up and opened the door to find his dog standing in the doorway. Bobby raised his eyebrows as the dog wagged its tail and whined its eyes locked on Dean and Sam.<br>"All right then in you go." Bobby said.  
>The dog ran over to Dean and put his head on the boys knee. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Bobby in question.<br>"Seems Dean's got himself a fan."

Dean's hand went to the top of head the dogs head and gave him a lazy pat. He whined seeming to know Dean was sick. The dog put his head up and licked Dean's face then lowered his head to Dean's lap. Bobby was amused that the dog seemed to want to keep an eye on Dean while he was sick. Dean patted the dog softly as his eyes closed and he leaned into Sam. Bobby grabbed Sam's phone up from the table and took two photos of Sam, Dean and the dog looking all cute cuddled up together.  
>"Bobby!" Sam admonished when he took the photo.<br>"What? How many photos are you going to get of you looking after your younger/older brother?"  
>"Hey I never thought of that. I am so taking lots of photos when you're better." Sam looked down to find Dean was again sound asleep against his chest.<p>

They spent the rest of the day on the couch and toward evening Sam got up to make Dean some soup for dinner. When he returned the dog was lying on the couch next to Dean seeming to be on guard. Sam laughed and took a photo with his phone then woke Dean for his food. Dean didn't have much of an appetite but ate because Sam wanted him to. He immediately felt sick and lurched to the ground floor bathroom to throw up. Sam went to the bathroom and held Dean up through the heaves then helped him wash up. As they were about to leave the room for the living room Sam scooped Dean up and headed for the stairs. Dean put up a small fight but Sam insisted on carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. Sam noticed how hot Dean was again as he carried him upstairs.

Once he had Dean settled in bed he raced down the stairs and piled all Dean's sick things in a bucket and carried them back up the stairs. He placed all the things on the bedside table and flicked the thermometer out to take Dean's temperature. 104 again. Sam helped Dean get some medicine down and some electrolyte solution then lay him down under the cover of a single sheet on the bigger bed.  
>"Sammy you should sleep here. I will sleep over there so you don't get sick."<br>Dean went to get up but Sam stopped him with a hand.  
>"No way Dean. I want you with me. I don't care if I get sick as long as you are okay." Sam climbed in with him but gave him some room so he was cooler.<p>

Dean fell to sleep quickly but Sam stayed up for some time reading a book glancing every now and again at his sleeping sibling. Sam was worried about Dean which made him miss his husband a great deal. He knew Dean would ace this type of thing instead of feeling out of his depth. Sam woke Dean up before he went to sleep with a cup of soup and some more meds. Since he was throwing up so much he felt it best to give him smaller more frequent meals. Dean woke up at four in the morning to throw up again and Sam helped him back to bed. He was still hot but it was at the bottom end to the fever scale making Sam breath slightly easier.

In the morning Sam showered and dressed before waking Dean and getting him in for a quick shower. Dean was a little dizzy and Sam was concerned that just having a shower and getting dressed caused him shortness of breath and tiredness. Dean's persistent cough was also worrying him. Sam wanted Dean to wear sweats so he would be comfortable but Dean insisted jeans were the go if he was going to be seeing people. Sweats he said were for jogging. Bobby decided to go with them and he drove the boys to the clinic and waited outside for them. Sam checked them in with the card Bobby had supplied and they sat and waited to be called. Dean looked so cute and small in the waiting room sitting on the big chair looking bored that Sam wanted to scoop him up and sit him on his lap. He knew Dean wouldn't go for that with all the people around so he had to be content with slinging an arm around his thin shoulders. Dean looked at him like he was mad but accepted the gesture without throwing the arm off.

They were eventually called in and Sam explained Dean's symptoms finding himself glowing with pride at presenting Dean as his son. It would have meant Sam would have had Dean when he was still a teenager but the doctor didn't call him on it for which he was grateful. Sam decided the doctor must have thought he was older than he was. The doctor examined Dean and told Sam he had a good case of influenza and gave him instructions and a script for medicine for him. Sam stopped at the drugstore on the way back to Bobby's and got the script filled. While it was being done he ran next door and grabbed a few things Dean would need like juice and clear soups. When he got back to the car Dean was looking miserable as he sneezed into some tissues with Bobby watching him carefully.

TBC

* * *

><p>How hot was Jensen in his reporter clothes in this weeks episode?<p> 


	23. Chapter 23 Medicine

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 23 Medicine 

When they were back at the house Sam prepped Deans first dose of Relenza. Dean had to breathe it in using a diskhaler. Sam loaded the first Rotadisk and Dean inhaled through the mouthpiece. With that done Sam left Dean to change into sweats and directed him back to bed. Dean for once did what Sam asked without arguing and was in bed snuggled deep in the covers when Sam came into the room with a cup of clear chicken soup. Sam fussed over Dean for the rest of the day making sure he had his medications when they were due and even lay in bed and read to him for a time. Dean didn't generally go for the fussing used to being the one to doing the caring for but he liked older Sam looking after him. It made him feel loved and cared for in a way his father hadn't done in a long time. He was used to John's constant orders and detachment with him. Dean was used to having to fill in for his father whenever Sam needed him so he always felt a closeness to Sam even though Sam was only six in his world.

Sam kept feeding Dean soup throughout the day and ensuring he ate again after his stomach settled after throwing up three times. That night Sam settled Dean for sleep and went down to help Bobby with some research for another hunter after Dean insisted he was fine and felt like he could sleep the clock around. Sam left Dean already falling to sleep shaking his head at the intelligence level Dean had at just ten. He wondered when he had started pretending he was dumb. Probably when it was time to leave school and go into hunting. When he went back upstairs a couple of hours later Dean was still out for the count. Sam took his temperature and felt bad for having to wake him to give him medication. Dean was very confused and called him dad twice as Sam got his tablets into him and a drink of electrolyte solution.

As Sam held him in his arms to settle him back to sleep Dean came around enough to call Sam Sammy so Sam thought it was a good sign until Dean cooed and tickled his face with the tips of his fingers. He clearly thought Sam was a baby so Sam let him do it knowing it wouldn't last long in his current condition. Sure enough Dean was drooping in his arms and he gently lay him down on the bed. Sam lay down next to Dean but kept some room between them so that he didn't get too hot. Sam woke early in the morning upon hearing a noise from the bathroom. When he got there he found Dean throwing up nosily into the toilet. Sam supported him through it then helped him wash up and pretty much carried him back to bed. Sam got Dean's meds into him and took his temperature. It was way higher than Sam would like but what he had expected after carrying him to bed and the way his eyes were glazed.

Sam grabbed a cool cloth and patted Dean down and put him in the cold single bed with a thin sheet. Sam slept restlessly on the other bed facing towards Dean just in-case he needed him. Sam got up shortly after daybreak and went downstairs to let Dean sleep for as long as possible. He had breakfast and took Dean up a cup of soup and his medication. Dean was moving about agitatedly under the sheet and was confused and very dizzy even just sitting up for his soup. Sam managed to get the whole cup into him but it was tough going as he kept forgetting what he was meant to be doing and trying to get away from Sam like he was trying to poison him.

When Dean was finally settled again Sam tidied up the rest of the room and cleaned the bathroom. Sam managed to get to Dean when he heard him stagger out of bed falling on his knees and throw up into the waste bin Sam slipped under his mouth. Sam cleaned Dean up feeling tired but liking how much Dean accepted his help. Sam ensured Dean had his meds as the doctor had told him before settling him back in bed. Once Dean was back to sleep Sam took a load of washing downstairs to the laundry then helped Bobby give the kitchen a once over. When Sam went back upstairs Dean was missing from the bed. Sam checked the bathroom then finding no Dean ran down the stairs in something of a panic until he found Dean slumped on the couch fast asleep.

Sam stood puffing with his hands in his hair as Bobby came up with a bucket which he put close to Dean's mouth.  
>"He must have come down looking for you. I found him in the laundry vomiting on the floor."<br>"Sorry Bobby I'll go…"  
>"I've got it Sam. You stay with your brother. Try to keep him still for a while. The poor boy's weak as a kitten."<br>"Thanks Bobby."  
>Sam squatted on the floor in front of Dean and touched a hand to his forehead. Dean jerked away from Sam's hand and opened his eyes.<br>"Cold."  
>"Sorry Buddy. You're very warm. I'm going to go up and get some medicine for you and be right back."<br>"'Kay."

Sam was back with Dean's medicine before the boy could move around too much on the couch. Sam got the medicine down with as much water as Dean could take before easing Dean onto his lap on one of the chairs. Sam thought the chair had better back support for him if he was going to be sitting with a hot, sick boy on his lap for any length of time. To his surprise Dean snuggled down on his lap even pushing head into Sam's neck like a much younger child. Sam rubbed a hand up Dean's hot little back but decided not to wrap a blanket around him because of how hot he was.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Accident

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 24 Accident

Bobby came in and turned the TV on for Sam making sure the two of them had what they needed before going out to do some work in the junkyard. With Dean's warm heat on his chest Sam struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched boring daytime TV. He finally found a movie on one of the cable channels and he lay back in the chair to watch. Dean barley moved all morning seeming to gain enough comfort from Sam to sleep peacefully. Bobby came in at lunchtime and made soup for Dean and sandwiches for Sam and put them on the table by Sam's right hand with Dean's medication. Sam got Dean's meds and foods into him before he cuddled back up for sleep. Bobby had hunting stuff to look up in his library in the afternoon and came by and checked on the boys occasionally.

Sam needed to go to the bathroom during the afternoon and Bobby took Dean in his arms on the couch while Sam took a break for the toilet and walked around the house for a bit after sitting most of the day. Sam took Dean back and they continued that way until dinnertime. Sam decided to put a sleeping Dean down on the couch and help Bobby with dinner. Sam checked on Dean when it was almost done then ran outside to grab the things Bobby had hung on the line for them earlier that day. When he brought them in he dropped them on a chair in the living room to find Dean missing.

He went to the kitchen and found Bobby.  
>"You seen Dean?"<br>"No. He gone walkabout again? I didn't hear him move and I've been here the whole time."  
>"Damn." Sam swore as he ran back to the living room.<p>

Sam noticed the front door was pulled to but not shut properly. Sam ran out calling Dean's name. Bobby came around from the back and the started out together towards the back of the yard. A quick lap of the yard and a quick look in the places Dean might have gone turned up empty. Sam headed to the front edge of the property with his heart thudding in his throat. If Dean had made it to the road they were in big trouble. Sam knew the boy was fairly incoherent and may have no clue where he was or where he was going. The sky was starting to darken and Sam couldn't imagine looking for his brother in full darkness.

As Bobby looked to the right he called out.  
>"Sam! Down here!"<br>Sam passed Bobby easily as he sprinted down to the right spotting a small white faced bundle lying in the grass beyond the other side of the road. There was a black Taurus parked on the side of the road a few car lengths away from the bundle and the driver was getting out of the vehicle and rounding to the side of the road. Sam somehow got there first and scooped a whimpering confused Dean into his arms.  
>"I'm sorry," the driver lamented, "he came out of nowhere."<br>"Did you hit him?" Sam almost screamed startling his brother.  
>"I..I..I..think… I just clipped him. He was running. I'm s…s…orry." She stuttered to a halt with her hands over her mouth.<p>

Sam looked down at Dean and did a quick exam with one hand and Bobby's help. Dean had a graze on his left cheek and forearm. Both were bleeding sluggishly. Sam noticed a small patch of vomit on the shoulder of the road.  
>"Dean you all right?"<br>Dean looked a little dazed and confused but looked up at Sam when he spoke to him.  
>"Sorry daddy. I thought I heard the Impala drive off. I was running to find you."<p>

Sam figured Dean had seen the black car and run towards it. He would be mollified when he realized he confused a compact modern car with his classic car.  
>"Where does it hurt? Where did you get hit?"<br>"Left side. I'm okay."  
>Sam moved his hand down Dean's left side and noticed him squirm with pain at his hip. Sam decided it looked bruised not broken.<br>"Let's get him home Bobby. Sorry ma'am. He's sick and was a little confused. He will be okay. Thanks for stopping."  
>Sam didn't want the woman to report them for allowing Dean to run onto the road in the first place but she seemed relieved that Dean was okay. Bobby had taken a quick look at the car and seen no damage so he assisted the woman back into her car as Sam started off for the junkyard with Dean held tight.<p>

Bobby had caught up with Sam by the time he was at the front door and let them in.  
>"How is he Sam?"<br>"He needs some first aid but you're feeling better now, hey Dean?"  
>Sam was trying to include Dean and make sure he was alert and with them.<br>"Sorry Sammy. Sorry Bobby."  
>Sam was glad Dean was looking and sounding more alert but was still concerned that he had been hit by a car on his watch.<br>"It's alright Dean, it's not your fault. We need to check you over."  
>Sam lowered Dean to the couch as Bobby produced a first aid kit.<p>

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 Confusion

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 25 Confusion

Dean lay compliant on his right side while Bobby and Sam checked him thoroughly. He had scrapes and bruises at his hip, knee and shoulder as well as the graze on his face and forearm. Sam knew any other child with these injuries would be screaming blue murder but Dean held the pain in making Sam frown at the way Dean was bought up. The older hunters had the wounds cleaned and bandaged quickly then applied ice packs to the bruised areas. Bobby went and finished putting dinner together giving Sam time alone with his brother. Sam sat Dean on his lap while the ice worked and wasn't surprised the boy held a fist of his T shirt as he sat quietly in obvious pain but already having the ability and training not to let it out. It made him happier that he and Dean were now married and very much in love and there for each other. If anyone deserved love and attention when they grew up it was Dean.

When Sam put Dean down on the couch to remove the ice packs Dean moaned very softly.  
>"It's okay Dean." Sam soothed.<br>Dean's glassy eyes moved over Sam's face. "Sorry Daddy. I'm okay. Ready to hunt sir."  
>Dean made movements to get up but Sam was able to push Dean down to the couch easily.<br>"Just rest Dean. It's okay."  
>Dean closed his eyes and Sam looked up to find Bobby's worried eyes on him. Once Sam was sure Dean was asleep he locked the front door and moved to the kitchen table where Bobby had laid out their dinner.<p>

Bobby had moved the table so they could see Dean from where they sat.  
>"I never really understood the way Dean grew up. I mean I learned bits and pieces from Dean and dad but seeing Dean wanting to tell dad he could still hunt really brings it home."<br>"Yeah he's had a hard life alright. Now I can see you blaming yourself for Dean getting hurt. Just like when he had that sleeping hex on him he was looking for you so the best we can do is not wring our hands on the if, what's and maybes. Let's help him recover and move on. We can make sure to keep the door locked and stay with him until he is not so delirious."  
>Sam was grateful for Bobby's words even though he still felt guilty for letting Dean get hurt. He could see the sensibility of letting it go and moving on however.<br>"Thanks Bobby."

They finished dinner and cleaned up. Bobby had to go out for parts so Sam sat on the couch and watched a movie with Dean's head on his lap. Dean slept through the movie and Sam taking him up to bed. Sam had to wake him for his night-time meds and he went straight back to sleep as soon as the medicine was down. Sam slipped into bed wrapping Dean up with one arm noting his temperature was less than it had been.

In the morning Sam was happy to find Dean's temperature was still down and he had slept well. He actually had to wake his younger brother up again for his morning meds and a shower. Dean was moving a little stiffly but trying not to show Sam how much he was hurting. He didn't have a problem going back to bed when Sam indicated. He was pretty embarrassed for getting hurt the way he did and letting Sam down. He felt like he had been hit by a train but the shower made him feel a little better.

Sam made sure Dean had his medicine during the day and stayed with him even though Dean let him know he was okay. Sam knew the medicine was starting to work as he didn't throw up all day and his temperature was almost back to normal. Still he was a little concerned that Dean didn't kick up a fuss about being in bed all day. By dinner time Sam was happier with Dean's food intake. What worried Sam the most was how little Dean was communicating with them. He did exactly what Sam told him to do every time without fuss at all. He didn't look either Sam or Bobby in the eyes at all. When they talked to him he kept his eyes down and nodded or shock his night when Sam went to bed he put his arm around Dean as was their norm and the young boy clung to Sam's arm harder than he had since he had been turned to a ten year old.

The next morning Sam woke to find Dean had been up and had a shower before going downstairs and making breakfast. He had bought Sam's up on a tray not spilling a drop of Sam's coffee. Sam sat up in bed to except the tray watching Dean carefully.  
>"Thanks Dean."<br>Dean went to escape but Sam called him back.  
>"You okay buddy?"<br>Dean shrugged without looking at him.  
>"Dean, what's up?"<br>Sam snagged Dean's arm and pulled him gently to him.  
>"Please tell me what's going on."<br>Dean looked up at Sam through his long lashes. "I'm sorry Sammy."  
>"For what?"<br>"Running out on the road."  
>"You remember it?"<br>"Kind of. It's a little blurry. I know I did the wrong thing though so sorry. It wont happen again."

Sam hugged Dean and ruffled his hair.  
>"Don't worry about it Dean. As long as you are okay it's all that matters right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Cool. You feeling better?"<br>"Much."  
>"We good?"<br>"Yeah thanks Sammy."  
>"One thing you will learn when you are older Dean is not to dwell on stuff you can't change. All it does is give you an ulcer."<br>Dean looked Sam in the eye with a small frown."You sound like you have been over this a few times."  
>"Learned the hard way more like it."<br>"Is there anything you would change from your past if you could?"

Sam knew what Dean was getting at straight away. "Probably but it doesn't matter. I made mistakes I deal with them and if I'm smart I learn not to do it again. "  
>"This is a chance to stop some Sammy."<br>"I'm not that comfortable with you knowing too much about the past just in case you remember when you turn back."  
>"Don't you wish you could though?"<br>"I appreciate the offer Dean but you know how stubborn dad is?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well when I turn sixteen I make him look like a sweet old grandma so even if you tried to tell me I probably wouldn't listen."  
>"Damn." Dean muttered.<br>It sounded strange coming from such a young mouth and Sam smiled and ruffled his hair again.  
>Sam sipped some coffee.<br>"Well you can stay up today if you like. You're still on medication so don't overexert yourself. Rest until the course is finished."  
>"Okay."<p>

Dean felt he had gotten off lightly after causing Sam and Bobby to worry about him but he was happy they were over it and moving on. Sam ate his breakfast and got up to shower and dress. Dean was more active during the day and Sam had to use everything he had in his inspiration bucket for things to do. Bobby came to Sam's rescue with a bucket of pens and pencils he claimed were Dean's anyway. Dean settled at the kitchen table dressed in warm sweats and a stack of drawing paper. He amazed Sam with a great drawing of the Impala then one of Bobby's favourite Chevelle. Bobby hadn't been surprised at the talent when Dean handed him the picture which he stuck on the fridge.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 Plans

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 26 Plans

After dinner Sam asked Dean to draw him a picture of the both of them while he went to talk to Bobby who had called him into the library.  
>"What's up Bobby?"<br>"Demon activity and lots of it."  
>"Where?"<br>"The state of Wyoming, except for one particular area, here." Bobby showed Sam a map with red x's marked around a clear area.  
>Sam noticed five black x's on the edge of the clear area. "Whats with the black x's?"<br>"Ash sent this map with these locations over. Each X marks an abandoned frontier church, all mid-19th century, built by Samuel Colt."  
>"<em>The<em> Samuel Colt?"  
>"Yeah. Ash says a set of iron railway lines connects each church like this." Bobby drew the lines in black marker.<br>"A pentagram." Sam stated.  
>"A hundred square mile devils trap."<p>

Sam and Bobby looked at the pentagram now covering the previously empty spot on the map.  
>"What do you think?" Sam asked.<br>"I'd be interested in seeing what's in the middle of this area and answering the obvious question."  
>"Which is?"<br>"What is this pentagram keeping out?"  
>"Good question. What is in the center?"<br>"An old cowboy cemetery."  
>"Cowboy cemetery? That has to mean something."<br>"Ash thinks so to. He has checked the data to what your dad had and believes yellow eyes will be there in about forty eight hours. If he can get in. He has a theory on that to."  
>"Which is what?"<br>"You sure you want to hear?"  
>"I guess."<br>"Ash found that a few people have gone missing. They all had fires in their past."  
>"What kind of fires?"<br>"Fires when they were six months old that took their mothers in unexplained fires."  
>"Like me. Anything else?"<p>

Bobby took a deep breath before telling Sam the rest.  
>"Ash did some really deep digging and found out they all had special 'talents.' One guy has really strong another had telekinesis. There was a girl who had visions and another who supposedly can cause heart attacks when she touches people. He seems to think yellow eyes may be making these kids do something for him inside the iron so he can get in."<br>"Ash thinks that?"  
>"Well we both do. I had a friend of mine Rufus Turner slide through the cemetery this morning. He says there is a crypt with a metal doors and pentagram on the face that looks like a lock. His EMF meter went off the scale when he went near it. The theory is he wants something in there."<br>"It defiantly sounds like we need to be there." Sam frowned. "But not with Dean like this."  
>"I'll have to go to check it out."<br>Sam sighed. "Damn. I wish I could go with you. I really want to see that son of a bitch in the ground after all he has done to my family."  
>"Then we should."<p>

Dean stood in the doorway with a picture in his hand. "Then we should go." He repeated when Sam and Bobby stood there with their mouths open.  
>"We can't with you like this, Dean."<br>Dean walked towards the two hunters as he spoke. "We have to Sammy. We owe it to mom…and dad."  
>"You know about dad?" Sam frowned.<br>"I guessed. It doesn't take a genius to work out why you don't want to talk about him. We owe it to them and ourselves to go. Just think about what it would be like if Bobby or someone killed it and we weren't there. Or worse still they were hurt by him. I don't want to see another family go through what we did. Have you thought this trap might be keeping something in?" Dean tapped pentagram drawn on the map spread on the table.

Sam was again surprised and concerned how old Dean sounded in a ten year old body. Sure he knew Dean had to grow up early and look after his family at an early age but he was showing smarts way beyond his years to know what was going on. Dean predictably saw Sam balk.  
>"You know I'm right Sammy. We need to be there. We need to do this for our family."<br>Dean placed his picture on the table in front of Sam. Sam gasped at the picture clearly showing younger Dean standing by Sam who had a hand on his shoulder. The Impala was predictably in the background but the drawings were far from the stick figures he expected even after seeing Dean's pictures of the cars and motorbike. The faces had such depth and life. Sam could not remember Dean ever showing any interest in art at all. Maybe this was why. He was a natural and it wouldn't do to be good at something.

Dean nudged Sam's arm. "I may even turn back before we get there you know?"  
>Sam saw Bobby was watching him carefully.<br>"What do you think Bobby?"  
>"It makes sense Sam. You've been chasing this demon for a long time now. I'm sure Dean would want you to be there. I will call Ellen and Jo as back up. Maybe Ash can come and keep an eye on the boy."<br>"Can we make up a spell bag or get some charms?"  
>"Actually I can help with that straight away." Bobby went to his desk pulled open a draw and pulled out a small leather bag by the top. He opened it and pulled out a charm on a gold chain which he slipped over Dean's neck. "Got these a week ago. Should stop any demons possessing us."<p>

Bobby slipped one over Sam's neck then his own.  
>"I can make up a small spell bag Dean can hang around his neck. Heck we can draw a few symbols on him if you want." Bobby said it as a joke but Sam nodded seriously.<br>"Okay then. We can see how Dean is in the morning. If he is the same or better we can hit the road. I suggest we leave midmorning and travel about halfway there and get a motel for the night. I don't want to travel the whole eleven or so hours in one hit with him still sick. Dean's medication can't be forgotten."  
>"That we give us time to make the spell bag and get the weapons ready."<br>"Can I help?" Dean asked.  
>"You can help me find the spell ingredient's when we get the list together." Bobby suggested.<br>"Okay."  
>Sam steered Dean to the kitchen. "In the meantime young man you can tell me how you can draw so well."<p>

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Playtime

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 27 Playtime

The next morning Sam and Bobby assessed Dean was doing better so they packed up and set out for Wyoming. Dean sat in the passenger seat of the Impala and Bobby followed behind in his Chevelle. They stopped in Nebraska after five hours on the road during which time Sam made sure Dean had whatever he needed. He was still coughing and sneezing occasionally but overall he was doing better. As they came into the town they decided to stop at Sam saw an adventure park on the way in. He saw Dean look at the park longer than he normally looked at anything and had an idea. Sam settled them in at the motel made sure Dean had all his medications then drove the three of them out to the park. It took less than five minutes to get there and Dean's eyes lit up seeing the activity's listed on the board.

Sam bought the three of them day passes even though it was late in the day and they went in. Bobby watched Sam and Dean do rock-climbing and abseiling with a chuckle about his younger days. Sam and Bobby both got a shock when Dean beat them easily at the short course six hole golf course. Sam had known Dean was sporting as a teen but younger? Sam wasn't surprised however when Dean kicked their asses at mini golf. Sam and Bobby found the smaller clubs were much too small for them making Dean laugh the whole way round the course.

Sam beat Dean at archery but not by much. Dean claimed the maze was for little kids and preferred to spend his time on go-carts. Bobby surprised Dean and Sam by keeping up with them as they spun their way around the course almost till closing time. When they finally got off to take a breather Sam told Dean he could pick one last thing to do before they left. Dean picked motor bike riding and Sam was relived to find they had one small enough for Dean. Both Sam and the attendant were worried about Dean being able to control the bike but Bobby told them he would be fine, stop fussing.

Dean indeed prove to be fine even sticking up a thumb occasionally as he rode past. Sam and Bobby leaned over the rail watching him carefully even though he was the only kid on the track.  
>"This was a great idea Sam. Kids havin a ball."<br>"Well I wanted to do more with him but he got sick. Seems it's the least I can do. How did you know about the bike?"  
>"I bought Dean one when he was twelve. Well I knew someone who knew someone you know? Dean showed interest when he was about eight. He had a friend at school who had one. He got a couple of lessons and from then on in beg, borrowed and stole rides when he could get one. He begged John to be allowed one but was told he might hurt himself. Like he wasn't going to get hurt hunting." Bobby growled. "Anyway I got hold of this old bike much bigger than this one and took to it like he was born on it. He could only use it when John left him here but he liked it better than nothing."<p>

Sam shook his head but smiled at Dean as he roared past getting faster as he gain confidence. Sam doubted he would be going that fast if he rode one of those.  
>"Man our lives are so fucked up I didn't even know that."<br>"Dean hid lots of stuff growing up Sam. It was his way of Dealing back then. If he showed John he cared about something he wrenched it away from him pretty quickly. Dean learned not to show he cared and built up those huge walls he has. At least you are breaking them down a bit. Well he is doing it for you to."

Bobby left the statement hanging and they watched Dean ride the bike. Eventually as the sky started to darken one of the attendants approached Sam and Bobby.  
>"Sorry to do it but we have to get the bike in now."<br>"No problem." Sam pointed to Dean to bring it in next time he came around and Dean pulled the bike up next to him.  
>"Sorry Dean. Time to put it away for the day."<br>Dean nodded and surprised Sam by turning the bike off and slipping off to push it toward the lined up bikes. Sam had been expecting Dean to balk a little since he had been having fun but it seemed he was better trained than he thought.

Sam helped Dean park the bike and watched him hand the helmet in. The attendant patted Dean on the shoulder telling him how well he had done and Dean came running back to Sam with a smile on his face. To Sam's great amazement Dean wrapped his arms around Sam before he had fully come to a stop.  
>"Thanks Sammy. That was great. I really appreciate you doing it for me."<br>"No problems Dean. I had fun to."  
>Sam drove them to a diner for dinner with a smile on his face. Dean stayed close to Sam but this time his mood was good and he had his arm slung around Sam's hip as they walked in, Sam doing the same. Dean had fun stirring up the older hunters about their skills, or lack thereof, during their afternoon activity's as they ate.<p>

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Introductions

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 28 Introductions

Sam took them back to motel liking that Dean seemed better but not wanting to push his luck while the kid was sick and a big event with plenty of unknowns coming up the next night. Sam got the room finished off while Dean got ready for bed. Dean lay reading while Sam got ready for bed then snuggled into Sam's side when he climbed in.  
>"Thanks again for today Sammy. I had fun."<br>"You don't have to keep thanking me you know. I had fun to. We all did."  
>"I'm just not used to it I guess."<br>"How's your side?"  
>"Okay."<br>"You don't seem as sniffly either."  
>"I think the medicine is working."<br>"Me too. Well, have a good sleep. There is lots to do tomorrow."

Dean looked up at Sam as he ran a hand through the younger boys hair in a comforting gesture.  
>"Who are Ellen, Jo and Ash?"<br>Sam's smile faded as he realized they hadn't explained it all to Dean.  
>"Friends of dads. Ellen runs a bar, Jo is her daughter and Ash…Ash is a guy who is great with a computer. He has been helping us with research."<br>"And it's a demon that killed mom?"  
>Sam sighed not wanting to tell Dean to much but knowing he should go in knowing everything they did.<br>"Yeah a demon. A yellow eyed demon."  
>"How do we kill it?"<p>

Dean's voice was small.  
>"We had a gun made by Samuel Colt. It can kill anything. We think yellow eyes has it."<br>"Would he bring it if he knows it can kill him?"  
>Sam was struck by Dean's intelligence again. Much too smart for a ten year old.<br>"We think he needs it for something. A ritual maybe. If it's there we need to get our hands on it."  
>"So it's an old gun? Like a six shooter?"<br>"Yeah an old west type gun. No trigger guard even."  
>"Should be easy to find providing he is there and he brings it."<p>

Sam sighed. "Sounds like long shot I know but it's the best we have."  
>"I've seen dad go further for less."<br>"Me too unfortunately. Just be careful Dean. The last thing I want is you hurt. I …it would be hard to live without you."  
>"I will Sammy and you to."<br>They snuggled under the covers for sleep that came surprisingly quickly.

The hunters loaded up the cars mid-morning and headed out to meet the roadhouse crew at a diner an hour out of the cemetery mid-afternoon. The closer they got to their destination the worse the weather was getting. When they arrived Dean was in need of the bathroom urgently so Sam took him while Bobby went to the table to greet the other hunters. Ellen came up to Bobby and hugged the hunter hard followed by Jo and Ash.

Bobby was somewhat surprised with the urgency of the hugs.  
>"God it's good to see you Bobby." Ellen enthused.<br>"What's goin' on Ellen?"  
>"The roadhouse. It's gone Bobby. It burned down last night."<br>"What? Was anyone hurt?"  
>"No thank god. Because of you guys we shut the bar down so we could get here."<br>"Jesus. Any idea what happened?"  
>"The fire chief called me with the bad news and I had a hunter check the place over once the fire was put out. He said the fire started in the basement and there was a pile of sulfur by the safe and near Ash's room."<br>"You think it was yellow eyes?"  
>"Could have been. The map was stored in the safe after Ash marked the spots until we sent it your way."<br>"Why didn't he try for it earlier when it was there?"  
>"The only thing I can think of is the bags of salt I've been storing down in the cellar for Rufus. He came to get them yesterday afternoon just before we shut up. He ordered twenty bags for a job but they sent forty by mistake. He left them there for a week before he came back for them."<br>Bobby scratched the back of his neck. "Great timing for once."

Dean and Sam came out of the restroom and over to the table. Ellen rushed at Dean lifting him off his feet before he could take more than two steps backward with wide eyes.  
>"Dean! You're so cute. I just knew you would be! You saved us."<br>"I did?"  
>"What's going on Ellen?"<br>Bobby relayed to Sam what had happened while Dean was introduced to Jo and Ash. Jo seemed spooked at the young Dean and Ash had fun ruffling his hair and calling him _'junior Deano.'_

They sat and had an early dinner so they could plan thier next moves. They were able to stay in the diner until after six as it wasn't busy. They went over map and photos that Rufus had sent them and headed over to the cemetery arriving at eight pm. Sam had taken Dean into the restroom again before they left. This time drawing a protection symbol on his back in non-toxic marker and hanging the bag they had made around his neck. Dean felt a little weird having Sam draw on his back but if it made Sam happy he was all for it.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29 Showtime

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 29 Showtime

When they left the diner and crossed over the old private railroad tracks the weather cleared telling the hunters the tracks were still fully in place. They hid the cars behind bushes and walked into the cemetery. The hunters instinctively kept Dean in the middle of the circle of them despite the fact he was the best protected of them all. They examined all the headstones and the large crypt they all agreed was the pivotal point of the graveyard. They hid behind some bushes on the outskirts and settled in for a wait.

They didn't have long to wait. After exactly an hour a tall black man in a light coloured jacket entered the graveyard walking straight to the crypt. The hunters watched as he pulled the colt out of his waistband and walked up to the strange looking doors. As he pushed the muzzle of the colt into the raised area of the door the hunters broke cover to see what was going on. To their amazement doors unlocked and swung open with a bang. Black smoke rushed out and they all rushed forward to shut the doors knowing somehow it couldn't be good. There were orange flames inside and they pushed against the heat. The noise was loud and sounded evil.  
>"That's a devil's gate alright. A damn door to hell." Ellen yelled.<br>"Grab the colt." Sam yelled.

While the adult hunters pushed on the doors to close them Dean reached up and pulled the colt out of the lock. The man came forward to stop the hunters shutting the doors grabbing Ellen by the scruff of the neck and pulling her back with a knife at her throat. The hunters turned with their backs to the doors still pushing while watching Ellen struggle against the hold he had on her throat.  
>"Easy son. There is no need to hurt anyone." Bobby yelled as he stood with his gun pointed at the man.<br>"Back away from the doors and I'll let her go. Gun's down by the way." The stranger squinted and used his free hand to motion at them.  
>The guns lowered without the owner's permission as much as they fought against it.<br>"Would want to accidently shoot your lady friend would you? Or would you?"  
>Bobby's eyes went wide when his gun came back up.<br>"Last chance to back off."  
>"Don't you dare." Ellen yelled.<p>

The tall man frowned harder and the gun went off in Bobby's hand. The man was obviously expecting Ellen to fight for her life but instead she let herself drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The bullet struck the young stranger in the chest and he staggered for a second in surprise before he fell to the ground. Ellen wasted no time getting to her feet and going back to the doors and yelling for them to push. The hunters panted as the doors shut with a bang. It had only been open thirty seconds but it was clear something had gotten out. Dean felt a chill on his back and turned to find a man with yellow eyes grinning at him. Dean's first instinct even at ten was to shoot the guy but before he could even lift the firearm he went flying back over some headstones to land on a low tree on the edge of the stones. As he hit the tree he screamed as a branch snapped against his weight and the now pointed end stabbed him through the left shoulder.

Sam stepped forward with a cry of his brother's name loud on his lips now that the noise had stopped. Sam went flying backwards to land against the truck of a tree further away but he yelled for his brother even as he struggled against the invisible bonds. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash were all pinned to the crypt cursing and spitting to get loose. Yellow eyes strolled to the man Bobby had shot in the chest and put his boot on the dead mans cheek.  
>"Jakey, Jakey , Jakey. I had such high hopes for you. Looks like you're out of the game my friend. No problem. We have Sam back now."<br>He tossed a glance at Sam who narrowed his eyes at him. He grinned as he moved over to where Dean was panting though the pain of the branch through his shoulder.  
>"Deano! You're so little. What happened to you? I'm guessing this is why I couldn't find your brother. I was looking for him as a little brother when all along he has become the big brother. Such a cunning plan to keep him away from me. But he's here now and I think I will put him back on track to lead my army."<p>

Dean shouted through his teeth despite the fact he was scared of the demon in front of him.  
>"Leave him alone you sick freak!"<br>"Big words from such a little fella. I see your mouth hasn't changed, Deano. Anyway on with the show. Boy shouldn't play with daddy's gun. I'll take that."  
>The demon frowned as the gun didn't move from Dean's right hand. Dean couldn't move his hand but the demon couldn't take it. Maybe the protection Sam had drawn and the bag around his neck were having some effect. Sam was frowning hard as if trying to help Dean from where he was.<p>

The demon took a step toward Dean to retrieve the gun physically but to everyone's surprise John Winchester stepped up behind the demon and put his arms around him. While John had the demon in his arms his concentration reduced and Dean was able to bring the colt up. John released the demon and Dean fired hitting the Demon between the eyes. He fell down dead and all the hunters were released from where they had been held.

Sam predictably ran to Dean and pulled him gently off the tree. Dean held the pain in staring at the spirit of John Winchester. Dean stood still with Sam at his shoulder as John approached nodding his approval at what they had done. John put a hand on Dean's shoulder with tears in his eyes. There were tears all round as they smiled sadly at each other, the importance of what happened starting to sink in. With another curious look at Dean, John stepped back and disappeared.

Dean and Sam looked down at the demon's smoking body, astonished.  
>"Well, check that off the to-do list." Dean said softly.<br>"You did it." Sam answered in amazement. "Even stuck in a tree."  
>"I didn't do it alone."<br>"Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?"  
>"He was in hell?"<br>"He did a deal for you, Dean."  
>Dean nodded seeming to have guessed. "Ellen said the door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it would be him."<br>"Where do you think he is now?"  
>"I don't know. Hopefully at peace." Dean said softy.<p>

Sam looked at the other hunters clustering around Bobby at the end of the yard letting them have their moment then back at Dean. "I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything has been prepping for this, and now I kind of don't know what to say."  
>"I do." Dean said and leaned closer to the dead demons face with a wince of pain. "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."<p>

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 Home

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 30 Home

Sam carried Dean to the car and Dean let him, feeling drained now that the whole thing was finished. Ellen was consoling Bobby for shooting Jake as Sam patched Dean up as best he could. Ellen lent a hand with the stiches and made sure the boy had medication before they said their goodbyes. Sam thanked them profusely, glad none of them had been hurt helping them. The roadhouse crew left first and Bobby hung back to talk to the Sam and Dean was asleep in the back seat of the Impala.  
>"What are you gonna do, Sam?"<br>"Head to the house. I figure I can get there in five hours and let Dean rest."  
>"You're not worried about questions?"<br>"After seeing dad I doubt there is too much he is going to ask now. Besides he is due to change back any minute if you are right with your guess how long it lasts."  
>"You are hoping for big Dean in the back seat when you roll up the drive."<br>"That's the plan."  
>"Let me know how that works out."<p>

Sam gave Bobby a brief hug and took a step towards the driver's side before turning back.  
>"How much came through do you think?"<br>"Not much. Twenty or thirty. Certainly not the army he was sprouting on about."  
>"You find any sign of them let us know. I'm sure Dean will be up for it when he comes back."<br>"I'll get Ash to keep an eye out. He might be able to give us a better number."  
>"Thanks Bobby."<br>Sam drove straight to their house in Colorado, stopping only for fuel and snacks. He didn't need coffee for once. He seemed to be flying along on the adrenaline of finally killing the thing that had caused so much destruction to him and his family.

Dean slept for the full five hours and twenty seven minutes he took to get them back home and the car tucked away in the garage. Sam carried Dean inside after giving the place a once over and set him on their bed. They had changed the sheets before they had left last time so he was okay with Dean going straight to bed. Sam unloaded the car then did an inventory of the fridge and cupboards and wrote a list of what they would need. He had a quick shower and slid into bed next to Dean happy to be home once again.

Sam woke later in the morning to find a squirming little Dean sitting next to him in the bed.  
>"You okay Dean? Sam tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.<br>"I need to use the bathroom but I don't know where we are."  
>"Sorry Dean I forgot. This is our place. That's the bathroom through there." Sam pointed to the en-suite and Dean leapt up gingerly and walked there quickly.<br>Sam smiled as he lay back down. Dean was back quickly and Sam sat up.  
>"How's your shoulder?"<br>"A little sore, but okay. Hey it's nice in there. Are you sure we live here?"  
>"Yeah. You bought the place Dean and did it up."<br>"I did?"  
>"Yeah. You want a tour?"<br>"Don't you need more sleep? You must have driven all night."  
>"Just five hours but I am a little tired. How about I give you a quick tour and set you up with breakfast? Then I can get some more sleep while you explore more or watch TV."<br>"Are you okay with that?"  
>"Yep. Sling first mister."<p>

Sam grabbed the sling off the bedside table where he had left it the night before. He wrapped it around Dean's neck and arm supporting the arm and shoulder. Sam gave Dean the grand tour feeling weird to be showing Dean a house he put together but he proudly showed off all the things Dean had done for him. Dean surprised Sam by loving the library best standing looking at the stained glass for a good five minutes. Sam showed Dean the gun traps just in case and Dean thought they were super cool.

Dean assured Sam he was fine to fix his own toast after Sam pulled a loaf of bread from the freezer. Once Dean had eaten he wandered around looking at the different rooms quietly so he didn't disturb Sam. Dean found it hard to believe he had picked out the things in the house as Sam had kept telling him. He was tempted to open the laptop on his desk in the office that Sam told him was his but he didn't want to see anything weird.

Dean ended up in the library where he found a few woodworking books on a low shelf. He had done a bit at Pastor Jims and was looking forward to high school when he could do more. Sam had shown him the traps and other things around the house so he knew he would be okay at it later in life anyway. Dean was laying on the couch with a book propped up when Sam came in around midday dressed and ready to go out.

Sam put a hand against Dean's forehead to check his temperature. Despite the fact Dean was playing down any pain he was in Sam was worried about infection. Sam could see the boy was still pale with blood loss as well.  
>"Will you be all right if I run down to the store to get perishables? We need milk and fresh bread. I would take you with me but I really think you need your rest. You are well protected here."<br>"No problems. I'll stay here and read if you don't need me."  
>"I'll always need you Dean. I just think you will be better off resting."<br>"Okay." Dean smiled up at Sam making him smile back.  
>"You want to watch TV? I'm sure I can find something for you."<p>

Since Sam was offering Dean trailed along to the living room and sat on the couch while Sam turned the TV on. Sam found a cartoon cable channel and left Dean to it after ruffling his hair. Dean watched TV for about fifteen minutes before flicking the set off and going back to the library. He found he liked the quiet, cozy room much better than the noise of the TV at the moment.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 Returned

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Extra warning for the long awaited sex scene.

Chapter 31 Returned

When Sam returned he found Dean not in the living room as he expected but asleep on the couch in the library with a book on the floor by his right hand. His left arm was resting across his chest so at least he looking after it. Sam rubbed his fingers gently over Dean's slightly creased brow not liking the slight frown Sam knew was probably pain from his shoulder and bruised body. Sam put the shopping away and made them some lunch. Sam woke Dean for his lunch and they ate in the sunroom with Dean asking questions about the house. Dean trailed after Sam when he went out and cleaned the Impala inside and out. Dean looked at the tools hanging on the walls and the wine barrel sitting in the corner. He was very surprised when Sam told him he had made it.

After the car was done Sam dusted and vacuumed the house after settling Dean for a sleep in their bedroom. Sam felt like he was getting the house ready for the return of his husband. He ached with how much he missed him. Every room of the house reminded him of how they were together and how much a part of this house Dean was. Sam was happy with the place by dinner when he made food for them to eat in front of the TV. Sam found the hardest thing was not stripping off to his boxers as he and Dean liked to do together when they were chilling out. Still they had a comfortable night in front of the TV, Dean proving to be great company even though he looked pale and stiff. Sam made sure Dean had taken off the spell bag and charms and helped him have a short bath. Sam was sure to clean what was left of the marker off his back and was dressed in his biggest boxers for bed just in case he changed back. Sam lay on his side with his arm around Dean careful of his injured shoulder. The youngster moved back into Sam's warmth and they settled for sleep.

Dean woke in the early hours of the morning with a feeling of tightness around his hips. Without thinking about it he pushed his to tight boxers off his legs. He decided he needed to urinate so slipped out of bed trying not to disturb Sam. He was glad they were home but had no recollection why they were here. He couldn't even think what they had last hunted. He had to steady himself against a feeling of dizziness as he entered the bathroom. He got a surprise when he looked in the mirror to find his amulet was up high at the base of his throat. Dean undid the string slipping off the ring and slipping it on his left finger where it belonged. He tied the string back to the proper length with a frown noticing some small dots of blood and a couple of tiny holes in the skin of his shoulder. Dean went to the toilet feeling a little stiff and a little wierd. When he went back to the bed he found Sam had taken his spot so he curled up behind him frowning again when his shoulder twinged in pain a little.

Sam woke up as the first rays of sun snuck its way past the curtains into the room. His arm automatically curled around his brother only to find he was where his brother should be. He stirred trying to locate him noticing his had a giant hard on his morning. He frowned as he attempted to roll over. He hadn't had one since his brother had turned ten so he was glad he wasn't in the be with him at the moment. Sam's effort to turn was twarted by something heavy on his leg. Something warm _and_ heavy. Sam untangled his legs and rolled over to see his older brother and husband sleeping soundly beside him. Sam's heart leapt knowing what had caused his morning hardness. Dean's head was turned toward him so his breath would have been on the back of his neck.

Dean was lying on his front so Sam eased the covers back to reveal his naked husband's muscular broad back, slim hips and cute bottom. Sam stripped off himself and ran his warm hands over Dean's back. Dean hardly moved as Sam applied his lips to the back of Dean's ankle and kissed his way up his leg. He missed him so much he wanted to kiss every inch of him. Dean let out little murmurs as Sam kissed over his bottom and up his back finally moving as Sam reached his shoulder blade. Sam's hard dick was pressing into the small of Dean's back while he kissed and licked the back of Dean's neck. Dean groaned a soft '_Sammy'_and that's all it took for Sam to come on Dean's back. Sam kept licking and kissing Dean's neck and running a hand through his hair while he came down and Dean woke a little more. Sam flipped Dean over so gently he didn't open his eyes seeming to know it was best to let Sam take what he wanted when he was in this mood. Sam repeated the process on the other side starting with his toes and working his way up slowly. Sam stopped in the areas he loved the most longer, including his tattoo which had Dean almost back to sleep.

Sam finally kissed into Dean's mouth grinding down on him. Sam licked into Dean's mouth licking every part of it and enjoying the taste he had missed so desperately. Dean stirred barley opening his eyes as he ground back up against Sam with his hands on his hip and bottom. Despite the fact he had already gone it didn't take long for them to make a creamy pile on Dean's belly. Dean's hands came up to Sam's hair as he continued to plunder Dean's mouth. Dean groaned and Sam was hard again, grinding down in the slippery pool. Dean opened his eyes as Sam went for his neck.  
>"You okay, Sammy?"<br>"I need you so bad babe."  
>"What do you need me to do?"<br>"Fill me up. I need you inside me Dean. I need you calling my name."  
>"Okay, Sammy."<p>

Dean moves a little under him and pushes up and in. There has been no preparation and Dean hates hurting his brother but he can hear the urgency in his voice and can't deny him what he wants even if he is confused about what is driving Sam's need. Sam is tight and groans at the pain and pleasure at once and chews on Dean's neck to keep himself grounded as Dean does his best to hit his pleasure point and send him pushing against Dean for more as his body relaxes.

Sam groaned as Dean moaned his name and rubbed his hands all over him as he started a slow rhythm somehow knowing what Sam was after, assurance he was his and would be always be so. Sam's little gasps and his hand around the base of his dick to stop him coming told Dean he had guessed right. Dean kept the rhythm slow allowing Sam to lick his face and neck along with the odd soft bite as he groaned loudly. Dean used his hands softly all over Sam's body as well as giving his hair a tug how he liked it. Even though Dean was doing the thrusting he knew Sam was in charge and let him do what he wanted. Sam was using his free hand to touch Dean all over all the while kissing his face and neck with wetter kisser than he had been.

When Dean's hands fluttered down to where he entered Sam, Sam couldn't hold back anymore and came with a long drawn out groan of his name. Dean followed him as he fluttered around him in ecstasy. Sam continued to scatter kisses all over Dean's face then plunged his tongue into Dean's mouth just as he was getting his breath back. Dean tried to pull out of Sam but the younger man locked his legs around Dean's so it couldn't be done. Dean pulled his face back from Sam's to speak to him.  
>"You okay Sammy?"<br>"I've missed you so much De."  
>"Missed me? What do you mean?"<br>"What do you remember about the last couple of weeks?"  
>Dean frowned making Sam smile with how much he missed it. "Ah. Witch…hunt? Maybe? I dunno."<br>"You got hit with one of the witches spells. You've been ten for the last couple of weeks."  
>"Really? Shit I don't remember anything."<p>

Sam wrapped him up and rolled them side by side letting Dean fall out naturally.  
>"Well I for one missed you tonnes."<br>"I got that by the sex."  
>"Well get used to not leaving my sight. I plan to make up for the last two weeks."<br>"Fine with me even if I don't remember."  
>"Ready for a shower?"<br>"Yeah, cool."  
>Sam got out of the bed dragging Dean along behind him. He saw Dean rub at his left shoulder and smiled to himself. At least he didn't have a hole in his shoulder just a few tiny dots that were almost gone. Sam felt Dean was owed an explanation but only after they had one of their fantastic showers together.<p>

TBC


	32. Chapter 32 Workers

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 32 Workers

An hour later found the guys eating Dean's freshly made pancakes at the breakfast bar while Sam told him what had happened while he had been ten.  
>"Well that explains the weird feeling in my shoulder but does that mean he is gone? No more hunting it down for revenge?"<br>"That's about it. You did it Dean it's over."  
>"Wow. That's cool and about time. What do you want to do?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Just that we have spent more than twenty years of our lives doing this job. I think it's time to take a step back and do things we want to do. I don't mean give up hunting full stop but scale it down to a part time thing. You can't tell me you wouldn't like a normal job?"<br>"Of course but do you really think you could give it up?"  
>"Wouldn't be giving it up all the way Sammy but if we got jobs with some flexibility we could do hunts close by when they came up. I'm talking less than a day away maybe."<br>"What kind of jobs are you talking about?"

Dean grinned at Sam. "Like you haven't looked into it."  
>"Well yeah okay, I did look at a few things last time we were here."<br>"Such as?"  
>"There were a few free-lance research positions available. I could stay here and work from the office. It pays enough so you wouldn't have to work."<br>"And be a kept man? Sounds good for you Sammy. I'm sure I can find something to do."  
>"Nothing saying you couldn't get a research position as well. You are quite good at it."<br>"Nah. I want something to keep me fit not stuck behind desk. I could try out at the fire station."  
>"A fire fighter? That actually sounds pretty cool Dean but I think I would miss you too much."<br>"They do have people on light shifts so I could do that."  
>"Mmm, I guess but it would still be hard to be away from you. We are so used to being together."<br>"I am sure we could come up with a few ways to make it interesting."  
>"Such as?"<br>"Wouldn't be fun if I just told you would it?" Dean raised an eyebrow with his grin.  
>"Damn."<br>"When you least expect it Sammy. When you least expect it."

Sam rose to do the dishes with a grin. "Well it's not like we have to worry about it just yet. Give me some time to get used to it. In the meantime what do you want to do today?"  
>"Um. I guess the garden could use a quick going over. I also want to do something with that wine barrel."<br>"What?"  
>"It's a surprise."<br>"Is it something to do with that bag of hardware supplies in the trunk of the Impala?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Okay well I can help in the garden."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yep."

They dressed in jeans and t shirts and got to work weeding and tiding the garden. With the two of them hooking in together it was done in three hours. Dean went inside to start lunch while Sam put the tools away. Sam washed his hands in the laundry sink and before finding Dean in the kitchen one hand making lunch while the other held his phone. Sam heard Dean say he would be there later before he hung up. Sam sat at the breakfast bar with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Just parts for my '<em>project.<em>'"  
>"The wine barrel?"<br>"Yep. Do you mind if we go into town for an early dinner?"  
>"I wasn't planning on sharing you with anyone just yet."<br>"Oh yeah, I forgot." Dean slid a grilled sandwich across to Sam. "I could make it romantic."  
>"I guess but we get back here as soon as possible."<br>Dean frowned. "So short romantic dinner. It's gonna be a while before I get to go to the toilet alone hey?"  
>"A long while. I missed you Dean, I really did. I mean I liked looking after little you I really did but it wasn't the same."<p>

Dean nodded as he slid over coffee then walked round and sat down next to Sam.  
>"So what was it like?"<br>"You don't remember anything? Even a gap when you were ten or a memory of anything we did?"  
>Dean thought hard for a minute but everything seemed like it should. "Nothing different than the normal way we grew up. What was it like?"<br>Sam sighed then took a bite of food, chewed and swallowed before talking slowly.  
>"Hard Dean. Harder than I thought possible. You know what it was like at the winery? Me working days, you working nights."<br>"That hard?"  
>"Double it, at least."<br>"I get it. We will stay close. Not that I want to be too far from you anyway."  
>"Good answer."<p>

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean deeply running a hand through his hair. When he finally pulled back Sam licked along Dean's plump lips before licking his own. Dean's eyes tracked Sam's even when he spoke.  
>"So Dean, what's this business about riding motorbikes when we were kids?"<br>"You found out about that?"  
>"I think you had quite a lot of secrets back then that I don't know about."<br>"It's all in the past. I'm too busy focusing on the future Sammy. Our future."  
>"Good answer and the reason I love you."<br>Sam swooped in for another kiss before jumping up to do the dishes. "You think you would ride a bike if I got you one?"

Dean frowned. "Maybe. I mean it would save wear and tear on the Impala on short trips around here. Pain in the ass to hide a sawn off on though."  
>"I was thinking just that. We could keep the Impala in the garage for longer trips and use the bike for short trips into town. We could ride together. I could cope with holding on from behind."<br>Dean grinned. "Now that sounds great."  
>"Well think about what you would like so I can look into it. What do you want to do this afternoon?"<br>"Would it be okay if I worked in the garage?"  
>"On your project? As long as I can be with you. I can lie in the Impala and read a book."<br>"No problem. But no peaking."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33 Project

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 33 Project

Sam took a book with him to the garage and lay down in the Impala to read. Dean left the garage door open and the Impala's windows down so Sam had the slight afternoon breeze mixed with the mild warmth. Sam listened as Dean worked away with power tools disappointed that he couldn't watch Dean work. He was wearing jeans, boots and the worn, torn T shirt he had worn when he worked as a cooper at the winery earlier in the year. Alas Sam had to envision a sweaty work worn Dean at work hammering and chiselling when not using power tools. Sam read for three hours finding it hard to concentrate. He snuck a quick look a couple of times and saw Dean's lean back bending over his work bench. It was even harder to concentrate after that and Sam vowed not to do it again.

Sam fell to sleep to the sound of the electric sander and woke an hour later to the quiet rasp of sandpaper. The back of Sam's right hand felt cold and he looked down to see a cold bottle of water next to it. Sam drank the cool water gratefully smelling varnish for the first time. Sam blinked sleepily over his book trying to wake up. He was about to sit up and peak at Dean again when he appeared at the window above his feet.  
>"Hey there sleepy head." Dean leaned his muscular arms on the sill and it took Sam a couple of seconds to get his brain in gear.<br>"Hey De. How's it going?"  
>"Done as much as I can for now. Wanna see?"<br>"Hell yes!"

Dean helped Sam out of the car and led him to the bench. Sitting on top were two wine barrels halves cut lengthways not across the middle as you normally saw. Each barrel had two long feet to hold it steady. The outside on both had been sanded to a smooth finish and had a coat of clear over the top. Sam looked inside to find two pieces of oak running lengthways with curves cut out for bottles. The way the rack was done you could look into the table and see the labels of the wine bottles. Dean had given the inside a coat of clear as well. Sam's fingers ran along the inside and found Dean had made a slight ledge. He saw to hinges on the other side sticking up.  
>"That's for the glass I ordered. We can use it as a table in the living room if you like."<br>"No way Dean."  
>"You don't like it? I made it for you."<p>

Dean frowned at Sam.  
>"No silly. I mean it's too good for the living room. It goes in the library. It's awesome. Where did you come across the plans for this?"<br>"Plans up here Sammy." Dean tapped his head. "I thought of it when I was making them."  
>"Man we're so putting it in the library. You are so clever Dean. You should do this for a living. I mean I've seen the ones that have doors in the front and made with bits of barrel but this is something else. Can I take photos?" Sam had his phone out in an instant.<br>"If you want." Dean smiled softly at Sam's enthusiasm.

Dean lifted one of the barrels outside so Sam could take a picture in better light then carefully took it back to the bench for it to dry after repairing where he had lifted it.  
>"What's the other one for?"<br>"Bobby. I thought he might like it and it's a great thank you for all the stuff he did for us at the wedding."  
>"And the way he helped me with little you."<br>"You think he will like it?"  
>"He will love it."<br>"Cool. Next time he calls in we can give it to him. Well this needs to dry and we have…forty minutes to get ready for dinner."  
>"So we have time to have another shower together."<br>"Yep. Let's go husband."  
>Dean locked the garage behind them and they did indeed have a great shower together.<p>

As promised Dean dressed in dress pants with shirt and tie and took Sam to a small Italian restaurant for dinner after picking up his two pieces of glass from the store. Sam was impressed Dean had obviously booked in advance as well as reserving an outdoor table in a quiet corner. There was a single candle covered with a clear glass bulb giving the table a soft glow. Dean was the perfect gentleman deferring to Sam on all drink choices and stopping himself after one so he could drive. Sam allowed Dean some pie but not coffee wanting to get him home even though they had been served by one waitress and there was only one other couple in the outdoor area.

While Dean was paying the bill Sam had a call on his phone which he took outside. He waited until Dean unlocked the car door and they slipped in before letting him know who it was.  
>"That was Brenton from the winery. I sent him photos of the wine table you made. He is interested in you making more and selling them at the winery."<br>"You sent him photos?"  
>"Yeah he is going to Kansas next week and wants to call in and have a look. Looks like you have something to do after all."<br>"Huh. We will see. Would be better than research anyway cause I enjoy doing it."  
>"And you could get quite a few out each week if you were set up for it."<br>Dean nodded and started the car.

Once they were home they parked the car in the garage and went inside. Sam decided they needed an early night and set about checking the place was locked up while Dean made some coffee. When Sam returned to the kitchen there was no Dean and no coffee.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yeah! Second last chapter of this story and the completion of the series!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34 Finale

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Final chapter of this story and the Dean's journal series. Finishing with kind of a sex scene !

Chapter 34 Finale

Sam was about to yell out when his phone rang in the bedroom. When he got there his phone was sitting on his bedside table with a cup of coffee and a red rose. Sam grinned as he picked up the phone and pressed the green button.  
>"Hey De."<br>"Sammy." Dean growled roughly.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"When you least expect it Sammy. Kick off your shoes and climb into bed."  
>The rough words sent a shiver up Sam's spine even as he did as he was told. The covers had already been pulled back and Sam's hand fell on a plastic tube as he lay with his head on the pillow and one hand on the phone.<br>"Okay Sammy, switch on the hands free and put the phone on the other pillow."

Sam turned to find his hands free earpiece on Dean's pillow. His husband had obviously planed this making him more excited. He slipped it over his right ear and turned the device on at the phone. He placed the phone down as Dean had told him and lay back down.  
>"Now undo those cuffs and turn them up."<br>Sam just about tore the buttons off.  
>"Now see if you can undo your shirt without taking the buttons off." Dean chuckled in the ear piece.<br>"Pull those shirts up Sammy and run those big hands down your chest for me."

Dean could hear Sam's breath getting faster with excitement.  
>"Okay babe now undo that belt and fly nice and slow. That's it. Now push those pants off just the top layer now. Mmm nice Sammy, now you've got those boxer brief on haven't you? Those nice tight ones?Hand down there on the hard stuff. Feel good? Yeah it does right? Mmm so good."<br>"De." Sam breathed as he palmed his crouch. "Are you doing this too?"  
>"Oh yeah baby. Now skim those fingers up and down a few times. Pants down now Sammy, nice and slow. "<br>"Where are you Dean?"  
>"Right beside you Sammy, squeezing watermelon lube on that long thick, beautiful dick of yours."<p>

Sam squeezed the lube and it instantly reminded him of the last time they had used it together. He moaned softly as he spread the lube up and down getting stiffer as he went.  
>"Feel my fingers Sammy? You feel the way they are flicking over the head the way you like it? You feel the way my fingers touch your balls on the way down and back up? You like the way my other hand sits under your balls while the other tugs and twists?"<br>"Oh yeah De."  
>"Keep that going Sammy. That's it tug and twist. Now put your thumb behind the head and flick it back on your skin. You know how I do it that drives you crazy?"<br>Sam moaned louder as he did what Dean instructed.  
>"We are going to slow it down a little now but increase the pleasure. You up for that?"<br>"Oh yeah. Your hands feel so good."  
>"Nice and slow now Sammy. Put your fingers around and close your eyes. Up and down for me baby. You feelin the love?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Keep those eyes closed and glide up through the slippery stuff."<p>

Sam groaned at Dean's patter through the earpiece and felt himself concentrating on just Dean's voice and his intense feelings. Dean's voice was suddenly softer when it came through next.  
>"Put your thumbs under the base and push up. Push it out there Sammy, show me that big dick. You feel that? Take them both in your big hands."<br>Sam's warm hands engulphed both dicks tightly in his hands. He opened his eyes to find Dean straddled over his thighs in a white, open shirt with the tie flung over his shoulder and nothing else. The way he could just see Dean's abs and chest made him even harder as he stroked them both at the same time.

Dean grinned down at Sam.  
>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"<br>"And what's that?  
>"We are going to have so much fun thinking of ways to keep it exciting."<p>

The end.

* * *

><p>Just had to end on a sex scene considering the nature of the series. The phone sex in the last chapter is dedicated to bluebebopgirl who thought a phone sex scene would be the only thing left for them to do with out knowing it had been written months ago.<p>

Thanks to everyone who stuck by all four parts of this story. It's great to have it all finished! Lots more storys to come.

Anyone interested in a similar type story might be interested in 'Super Dean'. Coming soon.


End file.
